Príncipe de la Seducción (2)
by cuarzodeluna
Summary: La seducción siempre ha sido fácil para Armando, el segundo más joven de los cuatro príncipes del Milenio de Plata. Cuando él encuentra a la que desea como esposa, tiene la intención de convencerla de regresar con él utilizando su afamada técnica de seducción. Sin embargo, él no está preparado para descubrir que su pareja no le cree.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 1

_Jamaica del sur _

_Día Presente _

"Aquí está su cuarto, señora, " dijo el botones al abrir la puerta de Marín.

Ella entró y sonrió al ver el cuarto intensamente pintado y el embaldosado. La cama de cuatro pilares y tamaño King se veía tan bien que todo lo que ella quiso hacer era enroscarse sobre ella y dormir. En cambio, ella siguió al botones mientras le explicaba acerca del frigobar y el surtido de licores a su disposición.

Pero cuando él retiró las cortinas y deslizó la puerta de cristales, Bunny suspiró. Ante sus ojos estaba el magnífico Océano Caribeño en toda su gloria justo a unos pocos pasos de su cuarto. La arena blanca brillaba a la luz del sol, y las palmeras se movían por la brisa.

Ella inhaló el aroma del mar profundamente e instantáneamente sintió sus músculos relajarse.

"¿Cuenta esto con su aprobación? Peguntó el botones.

Bunny se giró y le sonrió. "Sí. Definitivamente."

"Si necesita algo, mi nombre es Paul," dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ella fue a alcanzar su monedero para darle una propina antes de recordar que se encontraba en el Whitehouse, un nuevo resort de Sandals donde todos los impuestos y propinas estaban incluidos durante la permanencia.

"A propósito," dijo Paul cuando él alcanzó la puerta. "Su prometido se encuentra dos pisos sobre usted en la suite Luna de Miel. "

"Gracias. "

Bunny esperó a que la puerta se cerrara detrás del botones antes de permitirse mostrar su irritación. No había sido su idea de venir a Jamaica para casarse. Había sido de Seiya. Él había querido algo diferente. Y ya que los padres de ella estaban muertos y no tenía ninguna otra familia, ella no tuvo ningún otro argumento más que el hecho de que ella realmente quería casarse en una iglesia.

De más está decir, Seiya ganó el argumento.

No estaba realmente enfadada. Sólo que no era la boda con la que ella siempre había soñado. Pero ahora que ella estaba en Jamaica y sentía el impulso de hundir sus pies en la arena y llegar a las aguas turquesa, se alegró de que él le hubiera hablado de este destino.

Sobre lo que ella estaba enfadada era por los alojamientos. Seiya también había logrado que permanecieran en cuartos diferentes hasta después de la ceremonia. Bunny sacudió su cabeza y desabrochó su equipaje.

La mayoría de los hombres estarían ofendidos si la mujer no quisiera estar en la misma habitación que ellos, pero Seiya era…diferente. Él tenía ciertas ideas acerca de su relación, su boda, y su futuro. Y si ella era honesta, tenía que admitir que no todas sus ideas eran tan locas como el deseo de cuartos separados hasta después de la boda

Era solamente por una noche, se recordó. Ella tendría el resto del día y la noche para sí misma antes de la boda por la mañana. Y ella iba a hacer uso completo de este tiempo.

Primero, iba a disfrutar de un poco de sol, arena, y agua así como del licor y comida, y luego esa tarde tomaría un masaje y un tratamiento facial.

Se apresuró en sacarse la ropa, sintiendo que los efectos del viaje la abandonaban a medida que dejaba caer la ropa en el piso. Entonces ella agarró su bikini negro y se lo puso. Arriesgó una mirada de ella en el espejo antes de tomar su amplio sombrero negro rebosado y gafas de sol y se encaminó a través del ventanal hacia la playa.

Bunny estiró su espalda cuando hizo retroceder las persianas de la ventana. Ella retiró las cortinas que cubrían la puerta de cristales y se rio de la luz del sol de mañana.

Mientras calculaba las torceduras de hacer demasiado kayaking, snorkeling, y la natación en un día, fue a contestar el llamado de la puerta.

" Buenos días, " dijo una hermosa mujer jamaicana al entrar en la habitación con el vestido de boda y el velo de Bunny. " ¿Durmió bien, señora? "

"Si, lo hice," dijo Bunny y cerró la puerta. "Había oído de estos resorts antes, y si hubiera sabido cuan bellos y divertidos eran habría estado aquí antes."

La mucama sonrió "Estoy contenta de escuchar que está usted disfrutando de su tiempo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarla a prepararse para su boda."

"Maravilloso. Sé exactamente como quiero mi cabello."

La mucama asintió. "Perfecto. La dejaré tomar una ducha rápida mientras traigo el resto de sus cosas y su bouquet."

"Espero que los lirios hayan resultado bien, " dijo Bunny tomando su ropa interior del cajón.

"En realidad, señora, el ramo que usted ordenó es todo de rosas. Rosas rojas.

¿" Qué? "dijo Bunny enderezándose. " Esto es lo que mi prometido quería, pero yo expresamente ordené lirios blancos y tulipanes. "

"Creo que no hay tiempo de cambiarlo, " dijo la criada excusándose.

" No, dudo que lo haya, " dijo Bunny sintiendo aumentar su cólera. " Seiya sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. "Ella inspiró profundamente y sonrió a la criada. " Esto no es su culpa. Me disculpo si la he ofendido."

"No ha habido daño, señora. Vaya a tomar su ducha y relájese. El día de la boda de una novia es muy estresante. Nosotros manejaremos todo."

Pero aún con el agua caliente golpeándole el cuerpo, Bunny no se pudo relajar. Si Seiya había ido por detrás y cambiado su bouquet, ella estaba casi segura que había hecho lo mismo con el pastel. Y posiblemente también con la decoración.

Ella siguió diciéndose que éstas eran pequeñas cosas y no deberían alterarla. Pero la verdad era que estaba sumamente alterada. Ella no quería tener una discusión antes de la boda - ni era el momento – así como tampoco quería comenzar su luna de miel con una discusión. Aun así, ella no podía dejarlo pasar. Tenía que hablar con Seiya acerca de esto.

Después de cerrar el agua y salir de la bañera para secarse, Bunny se envolvió con una toalla y envolvió otra alrededor de su cabeza mojada y abrió la puerta a su cuarto. Ella giró la esquina y vio su vestido presentado sobre la cama con su velo y los zapatos a su lado.

Ella había despilfarrado dinero en la ropa interior francesa para la boda, y estaba impaciente por ponerse la cara lencería de seda. Era un triste estado cuando una novia estaba más impaciente de ponerse su ropa interior que su vestido de boda.

Una vez que tenía el sujetador, bragas y portaligas sujetando sus medias, se puso la bata y esperó que la criada regresara. Mientras esperaba, miró hacia su vestido. Era un bonito vestido, aun pensando que no era el que ella siempre había soñado de tener. Seiya había descubierto el vestido eligiendo su esmoquin y lo había comprado.

Él había tenido razón, el vestido realmente lucía grandioso. Ella nunca había comprado un vestido sin tirantes antes, y no lo tendría esta vez si Seiya no hubiera continuado diciéndole cómo luciría en ella.

Bunny deslizó su mano por el vestido de seda. Ninguna cuenta, perla, o lazo adornaban el vestido. Su simplicidad era encantadora y se adecuaba a su boda en la isla.

Una risa se coló por el ventanal atrayendo su atención. Bunny, curiosa, caminó hacia la puerta de cristal y miró afuera para ver una pareja caminando del brazo por la playa. Su vestido blanco y largo velo se arrastraba en la brisa. El hombre llevaba un esmoquin con su camisa desabotonada en el cuello y su lazo colgaba abierto. De repente, él levantó a la mujer en sus brazos y la besó.

"Su ceremonia acaba de terminar," dijo la criada mientras caminaba hacia Bunny.

"Son una pareja encantadora." Bunny no podía ocultar el anhelo de su propia voz.

La criada sonrió y golpeó suavemente la silla que había dispuesto. "Venga y arreglemos su pelo. "

Ella se sentó en la silla cerca de la ventana abierta. La música de reggae se colaba sobre el sonido de los pájaros y el viento suave desde los altavoces ocultos por todas partes del masivo resort. Ella nunca sería capaz de escuchar la música de Reggae otra vez sin pensar en Jamaica.

Entonces la criada comenzó a peinar su pelo.

Bunny cerró sus ojos mientras su pelo era arreglado. Ella trató de reprimir los sentimientos incómodos dentro de ella, diciéndose que todas las novias se sentían del modo como ella se sentía. Ella más o menos se había convencido cuando la mucama anunció que había terminado.

Impaciente por ver lo que la criada había logrado con su pelo, Bunny se levantó y fue a mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus bucles oscuros habían sido barridos de su cara para ser reunidos detrás de su cabeza. Suaves mechones de pelo colgaban cerca de su cara y cuello mientras el resto de su pelo caía por su espalda en suaves ondas.

"Me encanta", le dijo a la criada, "Muchas gracias."

La criada sonrió alegremente y recogió sus artículos. "¿Hay allí algo más que necesite, señora? "

"Solamente unos minutos a solas. "

"Desde luego. Esperaré fuera de su cuarto hasta que usted esté lista."

Cuando la criada se hubo marchado, Bunny se miró una última vez. "Bunny Kou. Sra. de Seiya Kou. Seiya y Bunny Kou. "

Se sonrió a sí misma y se apresuró a aplicarse su maquillaje. Seiya quiso que ella fuera sin, entonces ella se había comprometido y solamente había puesto algún polvo de bronceado, lápiz de ojos, rímel, y un poco de brillo de labios.

Una vez hecho esto, ella se metió en su largo, y bien ajustado traje de novia sin tirantes y cerrado la cremallera. Ella había rechazado ir con los pies desnudos como Seiya quería y había comprado en cambio un magnífico par de stilettos de satén. Cuando estaba deslizando sus pies dentro de los zapatos, el entusiasmo comenzó a desplegarse.

Ella tomó los pendientes de perla colgantes y se los puso, luego alcanzó la pulsera de perlas, las únicas dos joyas que su madre le había dejado. "Desearía que pudieras estar aquí, Mamá," dijo ella suavemente.

Se echó una mirada más en el espejo de cuerpo entero antes de tomar el ramo de rosas rojas y caminó hacia a la puerta. La abrió para encontrar a la criada esperándola.

" Simplemente estupenda, " dijo la criada. " Sígame, Srta. Chibiusa. "

Con cada paso que daba hacia el gazebo de boda que habían establecido en la playa, la ansiedad y el entusiasmo de Bunny se mezclaban. Ella no podía esperar para comenzar su vida con Seiya y una familia poco después. Él no podría querer a niños ahora, pero ella estaba segura que él cambiaría su forma de pensar.

Ella descubrió el gazebo donde ocurriría la boda y vio todas las decoraciones rojas y blancas que Seiya había pedido. Era una hermosa mezcla entre las aguas turquesa y el vivo azul del cielo. Todas las flores estaban en su lugar, así como la torta, el ministro, y sus testigos.

La única persona que faltaba era Seiya.

Bunny se rio mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo de gente. "Él estaba tan preocupado de que yo llegara tarde y él se ha retrasado. "

Cada uno sonrió en silencio, pero diez minutos más tarde, nadie se reía, menos aún Bunny. Paul, el botones que los había visto en sus cuartos la noche anterior había sido enviado a buscar a Seiya. Cuando Bunny divisó a Paul caminando hacia ellos, su rostro ceñudo, ella sabía lo que él diría antes de que las palabras siquiera dejaran su boca.

"El señor Kou dejó el hotel del resort tarde anoche, " dijo él suavemente. Sus ojos oscuros mostraban compasión y remordimiento, ninguno de los cuales podía ella manejar en este momento.

¿!Qué!?, su mente gritaba. ¿Seiya se había marchado sin ninguna palabra para ella?

¿Ni siquiera la decencia común para decirle que él suspendía la boda, que él cambió de idea, que él necesitaba tiempo? ¿Nada? ¿Qué tipo de gentuza hacía esto?

Pero ella tenía su respuesta. Seiya.

Bunny no se molestó en mirar a los demás. Ella sabía que sus miradas sostendrían las mismas emociones de Paul, y si ella quería lograr llegar a su cuarto sin quebrarse, tenía que marcharse inmediatamente.

Ella dio un paso y sintió sus rodillas ceder. Se detuvo y se forzó a respirar y a concentrarse. _Lloraré en la intimidad de mi propio cuarto, así los demás no podrán compadecerme más._

La resolución le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para alejarse del gazebo hacia su cuarto. La acera parecía interminable, y por un momento, Bunny se preguntó si encontraría su cuarto otra vez.

Cuando ella finalmente llegó a su cuarto, sus manos se sacudían mientras trataba de conseguir la llave como tarjeta de crédito para deslizarla. Una vez que la luz pulsó verde, abrió de golpe la puerta y se apresuró a entrar. Apenas tuvo la puerta cerrada se apoyó contra ella y se deslizó al piso mientras las lágrimas finalmente llegaban.

Gracias luxy1985 me encantas tus historias casi nunca te puedo dejar reviews porque en mi cel las veces q tengo internet solo sirve para leer pero me encantan

yssareyes48 que dicha que te gusto, asi el café internet que largo de mi casa y pues cuando voy debo aprovechar la hora jeje sino se actualizaría por mes y no creo que les agraden

yesqui2000 querida esa criatura torturara a todos es de odiarla

sayuri1707 chiquilla aquí el libro habla un poquito mas sobre sus hermanos...

anllyvero gracias por pasar x esta historia


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 2

_Highlands de Escocia_

_1268_

Armando suspiró a la luz que se desvanecía del día mientras el sol rayaba el cielo con un vivo color púrpura, rosado, y naranja. Cada hora que pasaba, cada mes que él contaba, lo acercaban a fallarle a su familia y al reino de su padre, Milenio de plata.

La maldición sangrienta había estado con su familia por generaciones, generaciones que habían logrado golpear la maldición y mantener a Milenio de plata y su gente viva, pero él tenía un enfermo sentimiento en el hueco de su estómago de que él fallaría.

Se pasó una mano por su cara, sintiéndose más cansado y fatigado de lo que había estado en meses. Él tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su familia, sobre todo con sus hermanos. Nunca cuatro hermanos habían sido más cercanos que él y sus hermanos. Ellos habían compartido todo al crecer, lo que hizo todo más difícil cuando llegó el tiempo para cada uno de ellos de marcharse durante su décimo octavo año.

¿Cuánto tiempo había buscado él a su compañera? ¿A cuántas mujeres había encontrado, sólo para darse cuenta que ellas no eran para él? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado solo mientras recorría Escocia para encontrar la mujer que podría salvar su reino?

Y la respuesta a todas las preguntas era un resonado - _demasiado tiempo_.

Él estaba harto de vagar, cansado de buscar caras, y lo más importante, él estaba harto de temer fallar. Como hacía últimamente a menudo, soltó una sarta de maldiciones que rizarían el dedo del pie de un santo y deseó poder ver al antepasado que se había metido en los asuntos del Fae y había causado la maldición.

Armando se apoyó contra un lado de la posada y cruzó sus brazos. El otoño había descendido sobre las Tierras Altas y el pelo fresco por la noche ayudó a ablandar su creciente ira. Él no tenía ningún deseo de ir dentro de la posada, pero debía hacerlo. Él tenía que encontrar a su compañera y volver con ella antes de la quinta luna del Año de Cosecha, o la maldición borraría Milenio de plata y a su gente. Todo porque su antepasado quiso ver si él podía hacer que una princesa Fae se enamora de él.

Bien, su antepasado había tenido éxito, pero el idiota no se detuvo a pensar que pasaría cuando la princesa descubriera que él no la amaba. Lo que ella hizo fue poner la maldición no solamente sobre el antepasado de Armando, sino sobre toda la familia Chiba.

Él le había preguntado a su padre una vez si la maldición alguna vez se terminaría. Lamentablemente, su padre no tenía una respuesta, y Armando tuvo miedo que no hubiera una.

"No creo que encuentres lo que buscas parado aquí afuera. "

Armando volvió lentamente su cabeza para ver quien había desafiado interrumpir sus reflexiones privadas. Lo que él vio le dio la pausa. Él se enderezó del edificio y giró para afrontar al hombre. El pelo rubio y largo caía hasta la mitad de la espalda del hombre y se mantenía lejos de su cara por varias filas de trenzas diminutas, levantadas suavemente por el viento. Pero fueron sus inusuales y brillantes ojos azules los que alertaron a Armando que estaba ante un Fae.

El Fae sonrió. "Me alegra que sepas lo que soy. ¿Mientras que quién? Puedes llamarme Kunzite. Soy el comandante del ejército Fae y estoy aquí ayudarte.

"¿Ayudarme? No pensaba que permitieran a alguien ayudarnos. "

Kunzite sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Ahí fue cuando Armando notó la curiosa ropa del Fae. La túnica y pantalones, aunque típico del tiempo, no estaban hechos de lana corriente, ni siquiera del material más fino de la nobleza. La tela era diferente a todo lo que Armando alguna vez había visto o alguna vez vería.

" Se supone que no debería ayudarte, " dijo Kunzite como si Armando no mirara fijamente su ropa. " Sin embargo, tiempos drásticos exigen medidas drásticas. "

"No entiendo. "

Kunzite suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados. "Yo sé Armando, que has buscado por muchos años, y tu tiempo se agota. Tú ya deberías haber encontrado tu compañera. "

"Lo sé. " Armando sabía que él debería mostrar al Fae más respeto, pero él no le decía a Armando nada que él no supiera ya.

"Tú no la has encontrado porque ella no está aquí. "

Armando sintió como si alguien hubiera golpeado sus pies por debajo de él. "¿Qué quieres decir con que ella no está aquí? "

"Exactamente eso. Tu compañera no está en este tiempo. "

Él cerró sus ojos y se apoyó atrás contra la posada. De todas las cosas que él pensó que podrían ir mal para dificultarlo, esta no había sido una de ellas. Él había estado tan seguro como la salida del sol que sus compañeras estaban en Escocia, ellos solamente tenían que encontrarlas.

"¿En qué tiempo está ella? " Armando logró graznar mientras abría sus ojos para mirar fijamente a Kunzite.

"Muchos años en el futuro. "

"Entonces he fallado ya que no puedo alcanzarla. "

Kunzite se rio. "Ahí es donde yo entro. "

Armando miró de reojo al Fae. "¿Por qué me estás ayudando? "

"Porque cuando alguien o algo se interpone, me gusta asegurarme que las cosas son corregidas a cómo deberían ser.

"¿Vas a traerla aquí? "

Kunzite sacudió su cabeza. "No, Armando. Tú irás a buscarla. Esto te servirá para convencerla de dejar atrás su mundo y viaje atrás en el tiempo. "

Armando tragó con fuerza. Él había sabido que no sería fácil convencer a su compañera de volver con él a su reino secreto y oculto, pero ahora él tenía la presión añadida de convencerla de olvidar su tiempo.

Él miró a Kunzite a los ojos y asintió. "¿Cuándo me marcho? "

"Ahora. No podemos perder más tiempo, " dijo Kunzite mientras giraba sobre sus talones y comenzaba a salir del pequeño pueblo. " Tu compañera viajó a Escocia y estará de visita sólo durante un corto tiempo. "

"¿Sabes algo más de ella?" preguntó Armando. Él sabía que era mejor pedirle a Kunzite que la describiera. Ayudaría a Armando a determinar quién era su compañera del alma.

"Si"

Cuando Kunzite no dijo más nada Armando comprendió que él podría hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera, pero el comandante Fae no compartiría nada más con él. Sin embargo para él estaba bien, después de todo, Armando era conocido por su seducción


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 3

_Tiempo Presente, Escocia_

_Tres meses después_

Bunny hacía palmas al son de las gaitas mientras un grupo de mujeres locales bailaba una giga de las Highlands. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras miraba los aldeanos riendo y danzando.

"¿Ahora, no estás contenta de haber venido?" preguntó Lita, con una conocida sonrisa en su lindo rostro en forma de corazón.

Bunny rio cuando su amiga fue cogida por un hombre que pasaba, tirándola hacia la multitud de bailarines. Los cortos y rojos rizos de Lita rebotaban mientras ella seguía los movimientos de los demás.

Lita había estado esperándola en el aeropuerto en cuanto Bunny hubo retornado a Houston de Jamaica. Ninguna palabra fue necesaria entre las dos mujeres cuando Bunny caminó hacia los brazos de su amiga y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran. Lita había sido una roca para Bunny. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Bunny no habría sabido cómo sobrevivir el pasado par de meses.

"Buenas tardes, muchacha," dijo un buen mozo escocés al acercársele.

Bunny dejó sus ojos vagar por el alto hombre. Su pelo rubio estaba cortado corto y de punta en la cima, y su cara estaba bronceada, sugiriendo que él pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre. El tartán oscuro de su falda escocesa complementaba sus rasgos duros.

"Él está interesado, " dijo Lita cuando volvía al lado de Bunny.

"Pero yo no.

"Lita hizo rodar sus ojos y suspiró. " Tu no añoras todavía a aquel perdedor,

Seiya, verdad?

"Bunny se rio. " En absoluto, pero esto no significa que yo esté lista para encontrar a otro hombre. "

" Cariño, " dijo Lita poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bunny. " Nadie dijo que tenías que tener una relación amorosa. Ten un poco de diversión con el hermoso escocés con ese acento que hace temblar mis rodillas. "

"Tal vez tu deberías ser la que tenga un poco de diversión con él. " Bunny trató de sonreír, pero el hecho era, que ella no quería estar alrededor de hombres, al menos no de hombres cercanos a su edad. Los ancianos con arrugas e infantes eran todo lo que ella podía tolerar por el momento.

Lita apretó sus hombros. "Vas a convertirte en una odiadora de hombres. "

Esta vez Bunny hizo rodar sus ojos mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a su mejor amiga." Tú me conoces mejor que eso. "

"Lo sé. " Lita dejó caer su brazo y miró al suelo. "Yo debería haber ido contigo. "

Bunny había dicho repetidamente a Lita que su trabajo le había impedido acompañar a ella y Seiya a Jamaica. No era culpa de Lita que trabajara para la empresa privada investigadora más grande en Houston y consiguiera un enorme cliente dos días antes de que Bunny hubiera ido a Jamaica.

Pero el trabajo de Lita le había permitido a Bunny encontrar a Seiya. La comadreja no había pensado casarse con Bunny en Jamaica. Al parecer una semana antes él había aceptado un trabajo en San Louis y había embalado todo y lo había mandado. En cuanto ellos habían llegado a Jamaica, él se había devuelto al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo de vuelta a los Estados Unidos.

Lo gracioso era que Bunny no estaba enfadada por ello. Ella sabía que debería estarlo, pero tal vez ella estaba solo demasiado atontada para sentir algo.

"Necesito otra cerveza, " dijo ella de repente.

" Quieres que yo la consiga?" preguntó Lita.

Bunny notó que su amiga y el fuerte escocés se miraban el uno al otro. " Pienso que puedo manejarlo, " dijo ella, luego se rio cuando ella comprendió que Lita no la escuchaba.

Ella caminó hacia " la barra" que se había establecido fuera. Aunque el festival fuera al aire libre y la mayoría de los habitantes del país vistieran solamente una camisa de manga larga delgada y pantalones o falda escocesa, Bunny tenían un suéter de lana grueso que había comprado el día antes y una chaqueta. Y ella todavía tenía frío. La temperatura era bastante diferente del tiempo cálido y húmedo del sudeste de Texas.

Con una sonrisa, ella le pagó al camarero por la cerveza, luego giró para buscar a Lita. No estuvo sorprendida de ver a su amiga conversando con el buen mozo escocés. Bunny miró alrededor la pequeña ciudad pintoresca y las ruinas de un gran castillo en lo alto de la colina que dominaba el pueblo.

La historia nunca había sido un tema del que ella disfrutara, pero se encontró cautivada con las ruinas y la gente antigua de Escocia. Más miraba ella fijamente las ruinas, y más se encontraba atraída por ellas. No vaciló cuando se encontró a si misma andando hacia ellas para una inspección más cercana.

Armando no supo que esperar cuando Kunzite dijo que ellos viajarían a través del tiempo, pero él no estaba preparado para ser lanzado por un espacio oscuro con un sonido tan ruidoso que pensó que él nunca podría volver a oír otra vez. Él no cuestionó a Kunzite cuando el Fae le dijo de mantener sus ojos cerrados.

Y en cuanto esto comenzó, esto se detuvo.

" Abre tus ojos, " él oyó a Kunzite decir a su lado.

Armando abrió sus ojos lentamente, esperando todavía estar cayendo perdidamente como estaba seguro que había estado hace sólo unos momentos, si bien él seguía de pie y derecho.

" Mira hacía la entrada. "

Todavía un poco desorientado, Armando hizo lo que Kunzite le ordenaba y se encontró mirando por lo que parecía ser una vía de entrada oval que brillaba como las aguas de un lago. Excepto que estas aguas eran claras, y mientras él las observaba, se encontró mirando varios grupos de gente celebrando.

Estás en el año 2007, " explicó Kunzite. " El escocés de este tiempo todavía lleva faldas escocesas y celebra la herencia escocesa, así que te sentirás cómodo."

Armando tragó y agarró su espada. " Ellos pueden llevar una falda escocesa, pero no llevan ningún arma. "

" Muchas cosas han cambiado. Deberías dejar tu espada conmigo, pero temo que podrías necesitarla. "

Hubo algo en la voz de Kunzite que atrajo su atención. " ¿Necesitarla para qué? "

" Los Tnarg. "

El cuerpo entero de Armando se estremeció. " ¿Ellos son reales? "

" Muchísimo. Ellos atacaron a Mamuro cuando trató de volver a Milenio de plata ."

" ¿Hablaste con Mamuro ? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? "

" Tu no preguntaste, " le recordó Kunzite con una pequeña sonrisa. La sonrisa se esfumó de repente.

" Mantente alerta. Si yo supe que tu compañera estaba en otro tiempo, las posibilidades son, que los Tnargs también. "

Armando asintió y se encaminó hacia la brillante pared de agua sólo para que  
Kunzite lo detuviese con una mano sobre su hombro.

"Cuando tú y tu compañera estén preparados para marcharse, vuelvan a este punto. La entrada estará oculta, pero si tú sabes lo que estás buscando, serás capaz de usarla. No la atravieses a menos que tengas a tu compañera ya que no te podré enviar a su mundo otra vez.

Con un hondo suspiro, Armando miró a Kunzite por un momento. "Gracias por ayudarme a mí y a mi familia".

"Solamente regresa con tu compañera, Armando," dijo Kunzite.

Sin otra palabra, Armando pasó por la entrada. Él pensó que se mojaría, pero era como si el agua no estuviera allí, como si sólo fuese un espejismo.

Él exploró el atestado valle abajo mientras trataba de darle un sentido al tiempo. Las gaitas sonaban a su alrededor mientras un grupo de gente bailaba y cantaba. Otro grupo estaba reuniéndose alrededor de variadas tiendas montadas mientras otros pregonaban sus mercancías. El último grupo estaba cerca de una estructura que vendía sólo líquidos, y si Armando conocía algo sobre sus compatriotas, podía asegurar que ellos estaban bebiendo cerveza.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Una jarra grande de cerveza sonaba deliciosa, pero él quería echar un vistazo por el área primero. Nadie parecía haber notado que él apareció de ninguna parte, y él quería mantenerlo así. Kunzite había tenido razón. La mayor parte de los hombres vestían faldas escocesas, pero eran las mujeres las que lo sorprendieron. Los vestidos que moldeaban sus curvas habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había gruesas camisas que colgaban lánguidamente sobre sus formas y pantalones apretados que insinuaban la parte posterior.

Armando siempre había sido molestado por sus hermanos de que era un tradicionalista, y en este caso, lo era. No le gustó la ropa que vestían las mujeres y esperaba que su compañera vistiera algo menos…desagradable.

La gente asentía y le sonreía a medida que los pasaba. Él esperaba que Kunzite le hubiera traído a la ciudad en la cual estaba su compañera de modo que él no tuviera que viajar por esta Escocia en busca de ella. Pero él no tenía alternativa. Buscaría en el festival primero y luego si no la encontraba, él buscaría por los pueblos circundantes.

Mientras pasaba a un alto Escocés con el pelo rubio cortado demasiado corto y a una mujer de cortos rizos rojos, él notó como ambos lo observaban. Él asintió a modo de saludo y siguió, pero sintió sus miradas hasta mucho después de que él los hubiera pasado.

No le tomó mucho tiempo andar alrededor del festival y encontrar a las mujeres. Ninguna era su compañera. La decepción que le salía a borbotones amenazaba con ahogarlo. Aspiró el aire Montañoso y levantó su cara al cielo. El sol se abrió camino por las espesas nubes y dio algo de calor a su creciente enfriamiento.

Armando dirigió su mirada a las viejas ruinas de un castillo. " ¿Qué tiempo ha llegado si ellos dejan que un castillo se derrumbe? " Murmuró para sí mismo.

Había tomado a los hombres montones de años construir las gigantescas estructuras, y era una triste visión ver todo esto destruido. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse vuelta, él divisó una figura solitaria en la cima de la colina que miraba fijamente el castillo. El sol estaba detrás de ella, mostrando su silueta mientras su largo pelo negro era alzado por el viento.

Una fisión de conciencia mordió la espina de Armando. Su sangre se aceleró mientras miraba fijamente la mujer. Él comenzó a moverse hacia ella. Más se acercaba él, más rápido golpeaba su corazón. ¿Podría ser que después de todos estos años finalmente hubiera encontrado su compañera? ¿Realmente podría ser así de fácil?

Él se movió alrededor de ella de modo de acercarse por detrás. Quería más tiempo para estudiarla y organizar sus pensamientos acerca de lo que diría. En cierta época él había planificado todo, hasta la última frase que le diría a su compañera, aunque ahora, mientras se acercaba a la mujer, él no podía recordar nada de su discurso.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó a su alrededor cuando alcanzó la cima de la colina. Él miró como ella se envolvía con sus brazos tratando de darse calor. Su ondulado pelo rubio bailaba alrededor de su cabeza mientras ella seguía mirando fijamente el castillo. Para su decepción, él no podía decir mucho acerca de su figura por la ropa gruesa, voluminosa que ella se llevaba.

Justo cuando Armando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, otro hombre se aproximó y trató de hablar con ella. Era obvio por la actitud del hombre y la mala pronunciación de su discurso que había bebido demasiado.

" Una bonita muchacha como usted no necesita estar sola, " dijo él.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia el hombre y Armando consiguió una vista más cercana de su perfil.

" Gracias por su oferta de compañía, pero estoy bien. "

Su acento lo cautivó. Kunzite había dicho que ella estaba visitando Escocia, pero de donde, Armando tenía ni idea.

" Ah, una americana, " dijo el hombre y se acercó.

Armando no supo lo que era "una Americana," pero no le gustó lo cerca que estaba el hombre de ella. Él comenzó a moverse hacia ellos.

" Por favor, " dijo ella. " Le agradezco por la hospitalidad, pero solo quiero estar sola."

" Yo no puedo hacer eso, " dijo el hombre.

Armando había tenido bastante. " Escuche a la mujer y déjela tranquila, " dijo él, su tono era suave y sin amenazas.

Bunny oyó la segunda voz detrás de ella y se giró para afrontarlo. Por su tono tranquilo ella no esperaba a un hombre tan masculino y tan atractivo delante de ella. Si alguna vez hubiera una fotografía en el diccionario al lado de la palabra guerrero, sería la de este hombre.

Aunque él vestía una falda escocesa, ésta era algo diferente del resto de los escoceses del festival. Y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo seguramente no era la mezcla de poliéster que los demás llevaban. De hecho, se veía bastante…autentica. Bunny tragó cuando notó la espada en su cadera. Por la forma en que su mano descansaba casualmente sobre la empuñadura se podía decir que él sabía cómo usar el arma. Y ésta no estaba allí de adorno.

" Usted ha bebido demasiado este día, mi amigo, " dijo el hombre al borracho. " Hay muchas mujeres abajo que necesitan su atención. "

El borracho miró al guerrero y luego abajo, al festival. " Si. Tiene razón, " dijo él y se alejó.

Durante varios minutos Bunny miró como el borracho tropezaba en su bajada por la cuesta escarpada hacia la muchedumbre en el valle. Ella había querido estar sola con las ruinas de castillo, y estuvo a punto de preguntar al guerrero si él podía marcharse, cuando levantó sus ojos y lo encontró mirándola resuelto.

" Mi nombre es Armando Chiba, " dijo él.

Su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo, tan oscura como el pecado, y envió su sangre a que se precipitara a través de ella. Los hombres nunca la afectaban de este modo y ella estuvo inmediatamente recelosa de él.

" Gracias por su ayuda. "

" No soy alguien que deje a una doncella en peligro . "

Bunny se encontró sonriendo a pesar de ella. " Ahora, eso es algo que nunca me han llamado. "

Las cejas oscuras de él se elevaron mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su grueso pecho, sus brazos hinchados con músculos. La mirada de ella fue pasando desde sus gruesas piernas, la cintura estrecha, y el amplio pecho, a su cara. Él tenía rasgos cincelados y el pelo rubio-chocolate que se apartaba de su cara en una coleta. Sus ojos verdes la estudiaban silenciosamente.

" Veo que le gusta nuestra historia, " dijo él después de un momento.

Bunny echó un vistazo sobre su hombro a las ruinas. " Pienso que es triste que una parte tan significativa de la historia británica sea abandonada así. "

" ¿Británica, si?, " dijo él con un ceño. " ¿Pero no todos los castillos están derribados?

" ¿Fue su imaginación o él dijo eso como una pregunta? "No", dijo ella y dio vuelta al castillo. Ella sintió a Armando moverse junto a ella, pero no se puso demasiado cerca.

Ella se dio cuenta que nunca le había dado su nombre. " Mi nombre es Bunny. Bunny Chibiusa. "

Él sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente. " Encantado de conocerla, Bunny. Tiene usted un nombre inusual."

" A mis padres les gustaba lo inusual. "

" Eso no siempre es malo. "

Bunny trató de ignorar el tirón que le producía el cuerpo de Armando. Era como él tuviera una especie de poder mágico sobre ella que no era capaz de desviar. Ella podía oír cada respiro que él tomaba, sentir cada vistazo de sus ojos, y casi oír el latido de su corazón.

" ¿Lo sientes, cierto? " preguntó él suavemente.

Ella saltó y lo miró. Sus labios se separaron, pero ella no supo que contestar.

" Tú sientes la atracción de la historia de Escocia, " dijo él con un tirón leve de sus labios. " Ellos dicen que si puedes sentir la atracción de Escocia es que en otra vida fuiste escocés. "

Bunny cerró sus labios y los lamió mientras trataba de recomponerse. Había definitivamente algo sobre Escocia que la inquietaba. " Nunca he escuchado ese dicho, pero supongo que podría ser verdadero."

"¿ Entonces crees en vidas pasadas? "

Ella encogió los hombros y trató de no notar cuán intenso de repente él se había vuelto.

" No lo creo o lo creo. No he visto ninguna prueba que me muestre que es o no es verdadero. "

La intensa luz de sus ojos verdes se oscureció. "Ah", dijo él tristemente.

" ¿Cree usted en vidas pasadas? " Bunny se encontró preguntando.

Él asintió con la cabeza. " Ciertamente lo hago. Cuando dos personas se encuentran y sienten una conexión que va más profundo que cualquier cosa que ellos puedan explicar, un amor tan fuerte, tan verdadero que sólo podría ser que ellos fueran almas gemelas…entonces esto demuestra vidas pasadas."

" ¿Cómo? "

Él se giró para afrontarla. " Cuando dos almas se encuentran el uno al otro una y otra vez en diferentes vidas, su amor crece más fuerte, permitiéndoles encontrar al otro más rápido en cada vida. ' Esto es magia. "

Ella nunca había pensado en nada así antes, y esto la hizo detenerse. " ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? "

" Lo he visto, " dijo él simplemente.

Ella echó un vistazo a las piedras derrumbadas del castillo y los hierbajos y la hiedra que cubrían las pocas piedras que permanecían de pie. " ¿Qué pasa si las almas no se encuentran el uno al otro? "

" Ellos continúan buscando en la siguiente vida. "

" Usted parece muy seguro. "

Él sonrió de manera seductora. " Es porque lo estoy. ¿No crees en el amor? "

" Oh, yo creo, " dijo ella. " Mis padres estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Esto solía ponerme en un aprieto cuando era niña, pero cuando crecí comprendí lo precioso que mis padres tenían."

"¿ Ellos están todavía juntos? "

Bunny negó con la cabeza. " Ellos raras veces se separaban, y eso fue así aún en la muerte. Ellos murieron con unas pocas semanas de diferencia, el uno antes del otro. Era como si Papá no pudiera vivir sin Mamá. "

"Lo siento. "

Había sólo bondad en sus ojos verdes, y Bunny se dio cuenta que se sentía bien hablando de sus padres y el amor que ellos tuvieron, un amor que ella dudaba que alguna vez encontraría.

" ¿Cree usted en el amor? " preguntó ella.

" Ciertamente."

Él lo dijo con tal convicción que la dejó muda durante un minuto. " ¿Ha encontrado usted a su compañera de alma? "

Él asintió.

Bunny suspiró y se rodeó con sus brazos. " Usted tiene mucha suerte entonces, " dijo ella. " No son muchas las personas que están tan seguras de tales cosas. "

" Ven conmigo, " dijo Armando y le ofreció su mano.

Aunque ellos estuvieran teniendo una conversación agradable, Bunny no confiaba en él.

"¿ Dónde? "

" A las ruinas, " dijo él y tomó su mano. " Déjame mostrarte como era el interior de un castillo. "

Bunny rio mientras Armando la tiraba tras él. Y una vez que ella entró en las ruinas, fue como si ella hubiera pasado por una entrada invisible que traía sus sentidos a la vida. Tomó un profundo aliento y olió el olor terroso de Escocia y la historia del castillo. Su mirada vagó por las piedras mientras se imaginaba lo que el castillo había sido antes de que haber sido destruido.

" Cierra tus ojos, " susurró Armando en su oído cuando pasó detrás de ella.

Escalofríos corrieron por la espina de Bunny y a través de su piel. Nunca entró en sus pensamientos no hacer lo que él le pedía. Podía sentir la longitud de él contra ella, su calor rodeándola, y su aliento caliente soplando sobre su cuello. Tuvo el impulso repentino y casi incontrolable de inclinarse contra él.

" Escucha con atención y podrás oír a Escocia abriendo su pasado hasta ti . El castillo está vivo con la actividad. Un fuego ruge en el gran salón, los criados regañan a los niños cuando hacen carreras por el pasillo, y la señora del castillo está preparando todo para la cena de la tarde. Su marido entra por la puerta, buscándola en el salón. Él la encuentra cerca de la tarima donde ellos cenarían y se apresura hacia ella. "

Bunny podía sentir, oír, y ver todo lo que Armando susurraba en su oído. Era como él había dicho, Escocia había le abierto su historia a ella para vislumbrar dentro.

" El señor se para delante de su señora esposa, " continuó Armando mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de ella.

Bunny quería desesperadamente abrir sus ojos, para mirar a Armando. Pero al mismo tiempo ella quería ver lo que el pasado sostenía.

" Su dama le da una sonrisa de bienvenida, viendo el deseo y el calor en los ojos de su marido. Él no la lleva arriba como ella desea. En cambio, él la embroma. "

Bunny abrió su boca para preguntar como el señor embromaba a su esposa cuando sintió a Armando pararse más cerca de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 4

Armando estaba casi deshecho por el deseo. Él miraba fijamente la belleza elegante de Bunny. Su piel era del color de la crema, sus ojos de un verde azul. Ella tenía una cara ovalada, altos pómulos y llenos de gracia, cejas arqueadas sobre sus ojos grandes. Su pelo ondulado rubio caía justo bajo de sus hombros, y él no quería nada más que enterrar sus manos en su pelo y tirarla contra él para un quemante beso.

En cambio, él miró sus labios llenos, amplios y levantó su mano. " El señor embroma a su esposa con su dedo, " dijo él y trazó los labios rosado oscuro de Bunny. Él la vio temblar e inclinarse hacia él. " El señor ve la llamarada de deseo de su esposa en sus ojos y aun así no la lleva a su recámara. "

Armando siempre había sido un maestro de la seducción, pero nunca había explotado sobre él tan gravemente antes. Él quería a Bunny con una ferocidad que lo asustó. Su vara palpitaba de deseo, y el impulso de apoyarla contra las paredes y enterrarse dentro de ella era fuerte - casi demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

Él sabía que ella sentía algo por el modo que su cuerpo temblaba, y no era debido al frío. Ella podría no comprender que ellos eran compañeros de alma, pero dado el poco tiempo que tenían, ella entendería qué los vinculaba.

Por mucho que él la quisiera ahora mismo, la primera vez con su compañera sería en algún sitio caliente y seductor, no en medio de las ruinas de un castillo donde alguien podría encontrarlos.

De pronto, los ojos de Bunny se abrieron. Ella buscó su cara y retrocedió un paso mientras sacudía despacio su cabeza.

" Es inútil luchar contra la atracción de Escocia, Bunny, " dijo él suavemente. " Una vez que ella ha tocado tu alma, siempre será una parte de ti. "

" No es Escocia por la que estoy preocupada. "

Armando sabía que la había asustado, pero no era él exactamente, si no lo que los conectaba.

Ella tenía una mirada perdida, una mirada frágil que lo hizo querer tomarla en sus brazos y protegerla del mundo. Aun así, él sintió una gran fuerza en ella.

" Tú has sido herida por alguien, " dijo él de repente.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con una mirada defensiva sobre su cara encantadora. ¿"No ha sido herido cada uno en un tiempo u otro?"

"¿ Qué hizo el bastardo? "

Ella entonces, se giró dándole la espalda. Armando se apoyó contra las piedras y esperó. El viento azotaba por las ruinas, silbando suavemente al pasar por ellos. Era casi como si ellos fueran las dos únicas personas en el mundo, y sólo la risa y la música del valle abajo le recordaban de manera diferente.

" Él me abandonó, " dijo Bunny entonces tan suavemente, que Armando pensó que no la había oído correctamente.

" El día de nuestra boda. Él me abandonó. "

Armando apretó su mandíbula y luchó contra la cólera que de pronto crecía dentro de él.

"¿Te dijo al menos por qué? "

Su pelo rubio se balanceaba de lado a lado al sacudir ella su cabeza.

"Él es un bastardo cobarde que no te merece entonces. "

Ella dio vuelta hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara. "Gracias, " dijo ella.

"La mayoría de la gente solamente me dice cuanto lo sienten, ellos nunca dicen nada sobre Seiya".

"¿Ese es su nombre? " dijo Armando, el disgusto curvando su labio.

"Sí"

"Yo podría haberte dicho sólo por su nombre que él no era el hombre para ti. "

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó. "¿Es eso así? Bien, no estoy en el mercado por un hombre en este momento, pero estaré segura de buscarle cuando lo esté. "

Él no fue disuadido por su falta de querer la atención masculina. "¿No estás al menos un poco curiosa de cuál es el nombre que yo diría? "

"Un poco. " Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y lo consideró un momento. "Bien, ¿cuál es el nombre que diría usted? "

Armando empujó las piedras con su espalda y caminó hacia ella. "Tú necesitas un hombre que sea fuerte para ti. Un hombre que te apoye en todo lo que hagas y esté allí para ti cuando lo necesites. "Él caminaba a su alrededor, aspirando su olor fresco, limpio.

"Necesitas a un hombre que te protegerá de los males del mundo, un hombre que te acariciaría y amaría todos los días de tu vida. " Él se paró delante de ella y miró fijamente en sus ojos color azul. "Necesitas un hombre en quién puedas confiar sin lugar a dudas. "

"No he encontrado tal hombre. "

"No has mirado en los sitios adecuados. " Él dio un paso más cerca de ella y tiró un hilo de pelo cogido en sus largas pestañas.

" No estoy buscando para nada en este momento."

" Ah, ¿no sabes lo que pasa cuándo el Destino te busca? " él preguntó y se inclinó cerca hasta que su boca estaba a centímetros de la de ella.

Bunny trató de ocultar su decepción de no ser besada mientras Armando giraba y se alejaba. Durante un largo momento ella se quedó viendo como él volvía al festival y desaparecía en la muchedumbre.

Ella miró las ruinas y todavía podía sentir a Armando a su lado, su calor calmándola.

"He perdido la cabeza, " dijo ella en voz alta. Debía ser Escocia y su historia que la hacían sentir cosas que no eran normales. Al menos era la única explicación que ella podía pensar.

Ella temía a Armando. Él era intenso y seductor y completamente demasiado encantador para su propio bien. Y malditamente hermoso también. Esto era una combinación mortal, sobre todo para Bunny.

Bunny se detuvo ante su reflexión y se preguntó por su sanidad mental. Todo lo que ella había pensado el resto del día en el festival había sido Armando. Y no importaba cuantas veces había echado un vistazo por ahí buscándolo, no lo había encontrado. Era como si él hubiera desaparecido. Y mientras ella se vestía para la cena, se había convencido que Armando había sido sólo un invento de su imaginación.

Ella miró su reflejo en el espejo y observó detenidamente la larga falda, negra y plata, y el suéter negro entallado, uno de sus conjuntos más agradables que había empacado. No estaba segura de por qué había decidido vestirlo ya que solamente cenaría con Lita, pero se había sentido bien. Ella incluso se había puesto los pendientes colgantes negro y plata y el collar. Bunny nunca había sido alguien que se mintiera a sí misma, y la pobre tentativa de decirse que ella se estaba vistiendo así de agradable para impresionar a Lita era una mentira muy mala. Ella se estaba vistiendo con la esperanza de ver a Armando.

Hubo un golpe rápido en la puerta que comunicaba su cuarto con el de Lita antes de que se abriera y Lita entrase. Ella silbó y se paró a su lado.

"Entonces realmente conociste a un hombre hoy. "

Bunny frunció el ceño. ¿" Por qué dices eso? "

"Una mujer no se viste así a no ser que tenga una cita. Te ves fabulosa, cariño. ¿Quién es el hombre? ¿Estaba en el festival? "

Bunny se alejó del espejo y fue al armario para encontrar sus zapatos. Se enfundó unas largas, altas botas y se subió la cremallera. "Soy una idiota. No estoy lista para una cita, para tener una cena, para tener sexo. Nada. No estoy lista para nada."

"¿Es por eso que estás vestida en un conjunto asesino que haría a un santo babear?

Preguntó Lita, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus cejas levantadas.

Bunny suspiró ruidosamente. "Realmente no lo sé. Si, encontré a alguien. Él era muy diferente, Lita. Él era hermoso, intenso, seductor y Oh, tan atractivo. Era como si no importara con cuanta fuerza tratara de arrancar de él, había un lazo invisible que me llevaba de vuelta. "

" Entonces deja de luchar, " dijo su amiga mientras se sentaba a su lado en el pequeño canapé.

" Mereces alguna felicidad, y si un hermoso Escocés, que viste una falda escocesa está interesado, entonces corre, no camines, hacia él. "

Ella se rio de las palabras de Lita y dio un abrazo a su amiga. "Gracias, " dijo y se retiró.

"De nada."

" No, " dijo Bunny y tomó sus manos. " Gracias por todo. Por no decirme cuan estúpida fui al no ver cómo era Seiya, por no decirme ' te lo dije ', y por no dejar revolcarme en mi autocompasión cuando volví a Texas. "

Lita se encogió de hombros y parpadeó para mantener lejos las lágrimas. " ¿Para qué son los amigos? Además, nosotras siempre dijimos que visitaríamos Gran Bretaña juntas. "

Bunny se rio. "Eres la mejor, Lita. "

" Oh, bien, " dijo Lita y se levantó. " Detén esto ahora o ambas estaremos babeando como idiotas y tendrás que volver a maquillarte. "

Bunny se paró para ponerse su lápiz de labios. "¿No vendrás a cenar conmigo, verdad?"

" No, " dijo Lita, con cara de ' lo siento. " Tengo una cita con Andrew, el atractivo escocés. "

"Bueno", dijo Bunny. "Diviértete y ten cuidado. "

"Oh, lo haré. " Lita tomó su abrigo. "No hagas nada que yo no haría, " ella le gritó mientras se devolvía a su cuarto.

Bunny suspiró y salió de su cuarto. Era demasiado malo que la pequeña posada no tuviera servicio a la habitación. A ella no le agradaba comer sola, pero tenía que comer. Eran solo pasadas las siete cuando bajó lentamente por la escala. Ella dejó a sus ojos explorar el comedor / bar cuando alcanzó el piso inferior.

El salón estaba atestado, pero no demasiado ruidoso. Encontró una mesa vacía cerca de la gran chimenea y caminó hacia allá. Se sentó, y al instante una camarera joven estaba allí lista a tomar su orden. Bunny ordenó una copa de vino y el especial de la noche que era una especie de guisado.

Bunny no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que el vino fuera colocado delante de ella. Bebió a sorbos su vino y miró fijamente en el fuego mientras recordaba su conversación con Armando. Palabra por palabra. El hecho era que ella había querido su beso, se había sentido privada cuando él la dejó, y la hizo tomar conciencia de ella misma. Ningún hombre la había dejado sintiéndose tan…desbaratada. El hecho que ella quisiera la compañía de Armando ahora, escuchar su acento armonioso y sentir su calor la hizo querer precipitarse a su cuarto.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y lo sintió. Alguien la observaba. Lentamente, Bunny dejó vagar su mirada por el salón hasta que lo vio en el rincón solo. Armando le sonrió y asintió ligeramente en su dirección.

Había algo acerca de la mirada salvaje en sus ojos que hicieron que su corazón golpeara y su estómago diera un vuelco. Cuando él de pronto se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, el estómago de Bunny siguió revoloteando mientras ella se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

" ¿Comiendo sola? " Armando dijo cuándo la alcanzó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la silla frente a ella. "¿Quisiera usted unírseme? "

" Si. Gracias. " Él retiró la silla y se hundió en ella. "¿Te asusto? " Preguntó él, su cara seria.

Bunny miró fijamente al hombre sentado frente a ella. Él no era el típico hombre del siglo veintiuno. Mientras la mayoría había cambiado su falda escocesa que vestían en el festival por vaqueros y un suéter, Armando todavía llevaba su falda escocesa.

Ella lamió sus labios y trató de formar una respuesta a su pregunta. " Lo hace, y no estoy segura por qué. No es solamente porque he sido herida. Me siento diferente cuando estoy alrededor suyo."

"¿Diferente cómo? "

"No puedo explicarlo. "

Él sonrió y se inclinó atrás en su silla. " ¿Tienes hambre? "

Ella si la tenía, pero no de comida. Bunny casi se cayó de su silla por su pensamiento. Ella apartó su vista de la verde mirada de Armando y la posó en sus manos. "No realmente. "

"Bien, " dijo él y de repente se levantó. Él tomó su mano y la puso de pie.

"Ven conmigo."

"¿Dónde vamos? " preguntó ella, un poco asustada, aunque excitada al mismo tiempo. Ella nunca había sido tan impulsiva o aventurera.

El entusiasmo disminuyó cuando ellos dejaron el pequeño hotel. El frío del día se había ido, y en su lugar una noche bastante húmeda y fría había descendido sobre Escocia. Bunny tembló y se envolvió con sus brazos. Ella necesitaba su chaqueta.

" ¿Montas? "

Ella se dio vuelta y miró a Armando. " ¿Montar? ¿Montar qué? "

Él rio en silencio y agarró su mano otra vez mientras comenzó a andar alrededor del hotel.

" Caballos, Bunny. Caballos. "

" Soy de Texas, desde luego que monto caballos. "

" Bien, " fue todo que él dijo mientras continuaba.

Ellos no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al granero detrás del hotel. Armando liberó su mano el tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta del establo, luego la cerró tras ella. Bunny inhaló el olor de los caballos y sonrió. Ella siempre había amado los caballos.

Siguió lentamente a Armando mientras andaba por el establo hasta que él llegó al fondo.

Allí, un joven de pie sostenía un caballo. UN caballo. ¿Esperaba Armando que ella montara a caballo sola? Si así fuera, él estaba frente una dura desilusión.

Él palmoteó al joven sobre el hombro y tomó las riendas de él, luego giró hacia Bunny.

"¿Estás lista? "

" ¿Quién va a montar a caballo? "

Aquella risa seductora, reservada de Armando retornaba.

" Ambos lo haremos. "

El aliento de Bunny se alojó en su garganta. Nadie nunca había hecho nada tan romántico, tan seductor, tan…considerado por ella.

Ella tomó la mano de Armando y lo dejó levantarla en el caballo antes de que él montara detrás de ella. Sus gruesos brazos la rodearon y sostuvo las riendas.

" ¿Confías en mí? " él preguntó en su oído.

Para su sorpresa ella dijo, "Sí".

Con eso, él espoleó al caballo y salieron a medio galope del establo al aire fresco de la noche. Ella se dejó apoyar hacia atrás contra el amplio pecho de Armando mientras él maniobraba el caballo. Con cada paso del caballo ella se hacía cada vez más consciente de Armando y su cuerpo que rodeaba el suyo. Sus piernas largas moldeadas a ella, fácilmente dirigiendo el caballo. Su trasero se frotaba contra su ingle, y no había ningún error acerca del duro bulto que ella sentía.

Sólo el saber que él la deseaba hacía que sus pezones se endurecieran y se instalara la humedad entre sus piernas. Su cálido aliento sopló en su cuello y su mejilla cuando él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura manteniéndola cerca. Su brazo, puesto justo bajo sus pechos, era casi demasiado para soportar.

Ella lo deseaba, deseaba sentir sus manos sobre sus pechos. Su cuerpo era una masa de nervios que temblaban en el momento que él detuvo el caballo. Durante un largo rato ellos solamente permanecieron sentados en silencio, y fue así cuando ella finalmente notó donde estaban - las ruinas del castillo.

Cuando Armando desmontó del caballo, Bunny al instante extrañó su calor. Ella no había notado el frío mientras el cuerpo de Armando la rodeaba, pero ahora el frío rápidamente se colaba en sus huesos. Él le ofreció sus brazos, y ella se movió hacia ellos. Despacio, él la bajó deslizándola por su cuerpo, sus ojos clavados en los suyos. Pero ella no podía apartar la mirada. Ella se ahogaba en sus profundidades verdes y en el deseo que veía allí.

Los dedos de Armando se entrelazaron con los suyos mientras él la conducía a las ruinas. Ella no había notado la parte trasera del castillo antes, la parte que no había sido derribada. No fue hasta que Armando la condujo a la escalera que ella vio que la parte del castillo todavía podría ser habitable.

Una antorcha estaba montada en la base de la escalera, y Armando la agarró mientras subían.

Por la subida estrecha, Bunny no pudo menos de sentir como si ella volviera atrás en el tiempo. La luz de la antorcha echaba sombras sobre la pared, pero no la asustaron. Ella sabía que Armando la protegería. Él era su guerrero.

Y cuando él se paró delante de una puerta y la afrontó, la antorcha sostenida en alto derramando su luz, ella supo que había adentro.

" ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? " preguntó él.

" Sí. "

" Si quieres irte, dímelo ahora y te devolveré a la posada. "

Por respuesta, ella abrió la puerta y dio un paso adentro. Su corazón se agitó en su pecho cuando vio la multitud de velas y el montón de mantas en el suelo. Su cuerpo tembló por un deseo tan profundo y fuerte que se preguntó si ella alguna vez sería la misma después de esta noche


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 5

Armando cerró la puerta y puso la antorcha en su soporte cerca de la puerta, luego se volvió para afrontar a Bunny. Ella parecía una diosa a la luz de tantas velas. Estaba magnífica, con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y se preguntó si debería decirle todo antes de hacerle el amor, o debería esperar hasta que su cuerpo fuera saciado por el amor. Ella contestó su pregunta silenciosa cuando le ofreció sus manos.

Hacer el amor con mujeres siempre había sido la segunda naturaleza de Armando, pero esta vez…esta vez era diferente. Bunny era diferente. Ella era su compañera, y él quería que su primera vez fuera algo que ellos siempre recordaran y atesoraran.

Cuando su mano tomó la de ella, él se notó temblando ligeramente. Su sangre golpeaba fuerte en sus oídos, y su corazón latía desordenadamente en su pecho mientras su engrosada vara pedía alivio. Él la atrajo hacia si con cuidado hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Sus ojos se movieron por su encantadora cara y se detuvieron en su boca.

Los labios de Bunny estaban separados y su pecho se elevaba y caía rápidamente, como si ella también anticipara lo que había entre ellos. A la distancia los sonidos suaves de un laúd y un violín llenaron el aire. Armando enlazó sus dedos con los suyos y comenzó a moverse con la música. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron su cara, ni siquiera cuando ella cerró los suyos y se balanceó con él.

Armando no supo por cuánto tiempo se movieron con la música como si un hechizo se hubiera tejido alrededor de ellos. Todo lo que él supo fue que estaba a solas con Bunny, su compañera, y él iba a reclamarla a ella y a su cuerpo como suyos.

Lentamente, él pasó sus manos por sus brazos, sobre sus hombros, llegando a su delgado cuello. Él tomó su cara con sus manos y con cuidado recorrió sus labios con su pulgar. Su aliento caliente rozándole sobre su piel, calentando su sangre ya caliente. Él quería desnudarla, posarla sobre las mantas y zambullirse en ella. Su necesidad de ella había crecido hasta que esto casi lo ahogaba. Él bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Una sonrisa tiró de su boca cuando él oyó como Bunny tomaba un profundo aliento.

Las manos de ella descansaban suavemente en su cintura mientras se inclinaba hacia él. La sensación de sus pechos llenos presionados contra su pecho hizo que su vara se agitara en anticipación. Aún, de algún modo él se contuvo.

Él trazó con su lengua donde sus pulgares habían estado antes, donde suavemente había pellizcado las comisuras de su boca.

" Armando…por favor, " murmuró Bunny.

Él movió sus brazos hasta acunar su cabeza con uno, y el otro lo movió por su espalda presionándola fuertemente contra él. Entonces, la tomó en un beso que sostenía todas sus esperanzas, deseos, y necesidad.

Los brazos de ella se movieron por su espalda mientras sus uñas rastrillaban a través de él. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando apoyó su cabeza hacia un lado y empujó su lengua contra la de Armando. Armando rompió el beso y miró profundo dentro de sus ojos color azul. Él alisó los mechones de pelo de su cara llevándolos hacía atrás, y se encontró queriendo contarle todo sobre la maldición, su reino, y el papel de ella en esto. De pronto se hizo muy importante para él que ella supiera todo antes de que él tomara su cuerpo, porque una vez que ellos se unieran, no habría vuelta atrás.

" Bunny, debo decirte algo, " comenzó él, pero ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios para detenerlo.

" No ahora, " dijo ella suavemente. " No sé si es esta tierra, la historia, tú, o la magia de esta noche, pero no quiero hablar. Quiero sentir. Hazme olvidar el mundo exterior, Armando, incluso si es sólo durante unas horas. "

Armando no estaba para negárselo, no cuando vio la mirada de necesidad en sus ojos color azul. Él tomó su mano y la condujo al montón de mantas que él había preparado para ellos. Una vez que ella se había sentado, él se arrodilló delante de ella y le tomó un pie. Él trató de tirar del zapato, pero este no se movía. No fue hasta que ella alcanzó un pequeño artilugio en el lado de la bota y lo tirara hacia abajo que él fue capaz de sacarle la bota. Él encontró el pequeño artilugio en el otro zapato y lo tiró hacia abajo, oyendo el suave sonido mientras lo hacía.

Una vez que sacó ambas botas, él miró hacia abajo para encontrar sus piernas revestidas en medias de lana. Él levantó sus cejas. " El aire no es tan frío como para helarse. "

" Es por mí. No estoy acostumbrada a este frío. "

Él se olvidó de las medias de lana mientras se movía hacia ella para otro beso. Sus labios le parecieron el néctar de los Fae. Él no podría alcanzar a saciarse de su dulzura. Con cuidado, él se inclinó hacia ella hasta que Bunny se apoyó atrás sobre las mantas, y aunque él quería cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, no lo hizo. Él se apoyó con sus brazos, acercándose un poco más a ella mientras besaba sus labios una y otra vez.

Él cambió su posición poniéndose a su lado mientras la besaba a lo largo de su cuello y le pellizcaba las orejas. Su mano se movió a los botones de su suéter. Cuando los tuvo abiertos, él levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente su cuerpo. Una prenda ligera negro y plata sostenía sus pechos. Él se encontró cautivado y recorrió la cima del encaje.

Un suave suspiro pasó por los labios de ella. Armando le echó un vistazo y sonrió." ¿Qué es esto? "

" Un sostén, " dijo ella y lamió sus labios. En su mente algo la hizo comprender que él debería haber sabido lo que era, aun así, ella estaba demasiado encendida para preguntar. "Esto ayuda a… sostenerme. "

" Hmmm, " murmuró él mientras se inclinaba y besaba la cima de cada pecho.

El sostén no sólo era hermoso, si no que Armando lo encontró bastante…erótico. Las mujeres de su tiempo no llevaban nada como esto, y aunque él quería inspeccionarlo, él más quería probar su pecho.

Él le sacó la blusa de sus hombros, luego la sentó hasta sacársela completamente. Para su sorpresa, Bunny alcanzó su espalda y desató su sostén. El aliento de Armando se cerró en su pecho cuando el encaje desapareció de sus pechos. La luz de las velas ponía un brillo suave a su piel, y, mientras él miraba, los pezones de Bunny se endurecieron ante sus ojos.

Aún, cuando él la quiso tomar, ella se apresuró a pararse. Él se dio vuelta para ver que ocurría y la encontró maniobrando bajo su falda. La curiosidad todavía lo mantuvo quieto, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él viera como ella se sacaba sus medias de lana. Ella le dio una sonrisa tímida. A cambio, él se inclinó atrás apoyándose en sus manos y dejó a sus ojos vagar sobre ella.

"Quítate la falda, " dijo él.

Nunca una mujer se había sacado la ropa para él, y encontró que esto le gustaba bastante.

Mientras Bunny desataba su falda y la dejaba caer a sus pies, él cavó sus dedos en las mantas para mantenerse quieto.

Más encaje negro y plata ocultaba su sexo de él, y tal como con el sostén, él encontró que la silueta del pelo de su mujer apenas visible a través del encaje era casi más de lo que él podía soportar.

Él se sentó y la alcanzó. Armando corrió sus manos sobre el encaje y posó la vista en ella

"¿ Sabes lo que me hace esto? "

Ella sacudió su cabeza mientras se lamía sus labios. Sus rizos bailaban alrededor de su cara mientras lo miraba fijamente.

" La visión de esto apenas escondiendo tu sexo de mí me lleva a la locura. Quiero tenderte y enterrarme dentro de ti. "

" Estas son bragas, " dijo ella, con voz trémula.

" Estas se van. "

Armando cogió la cintura de sus bragas y las tiró de sus caderas y las bajó por sus piernas hasta que ella las apartó con el pie. Y entonces ella estuvo de pie ante él en toda su gloria. Con sus pechos llenos, la cintura neta, las caderas destellantes, y sus piernas delgadas, Bunny era cercana a lo perfecto a sus ojos.

" Eres magnífica, " dijo él mientras trataba de tirarla hacia abajo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió cuando se agachó delante de él y comenzó a sacarle sus botas. Armando miró como sus manos gentilmente tiraban de ellas, luego fue por su túnica.

Él desató el alfiler que sostenía su tartán en el lugar sobre su corazón y lo dejó de lado. Tomó aliento cuando sus manos suaves encontraron su carne mientras sacaba su túnica por sobre su cabeza. Durante un largo rato, ellos simplemente quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, entonces Armando se levantó.

Con Bunny arrodillada delante de él, ella desató su sporran y lo bajó con cuidado. Su mirada se fijó brevemente en Eltic antes de alcanzar su falda escocesa. Después de un momento, él se dio cuenta que ella no sabía lo qué estaba haciendo, y con sólo un rápido movimiento de su cintura, la falda escocesa cayó al suelo. Él sonrió cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron por el asombro.

" Tú realmente no llevas nada bajo la falda. "

" No, " dijo él y se sentó al lado de ella. Él levantó su barbilla hasta que sus ojos encontraron los suyos. " Te deseo, Bunny. No mentiré sobre ello, pero te daré una oportunidad más para cambiar de parecer y marcharte. "

" Quiero quedarme. Me gusta como me siento cuando estoy contigo."

Él la tomó por detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él para un beso ardiente que pronto giró frenético por la necesidad. Su vara rogaba por alivio, pero él mantuvo firme su control y estudió el cuerpo de Bunny.

Su piel era suave como la lana del cordero y su cuerpo respondía como sólo una compañera podría hacerlo

Bunny cerró sus ojos y se rindió a la deliciosa sensación de las manos de y la boca de Armando sobre su cuerpo mientras ella caía y él se movía sobre ella. Él sabía justo como tocarla y donde tocarla. Era como si él hubiera cavado en sus fantasías más profundas y se las estuviera entregado a ella en una noche.

Los pechos se le pusieron pesados mientras los dedos de Armando los rozaban por debajo y su boca besaba su cuello. El calor de su cuerpo la rodeaba y su toque la volvía salvaje. Él embromaba, besaba, y lamía su cuello y por todo sus pechos. Todo excepto sus pezones.

Ella se estaba volviendo loca de necesidad. Sus manos recorrían sus amplios hombros y cuello mientras sus músculos se movían bajo sus manos. Ella arqueó su espalda cuando un dedo de Armando llegó cerca de su pezón, y justo cuando ella pensó que él finalmente le daría algún alivio, él se alejó.

Bunny se mordió un labio y suspiró cuando la cálida boca de él le besó entre el valle de sus pechos. Finalmente, él tomó sus pechos con sus manos, enviando diminutos espasmos de placer por ella. Y ya cuando ella pensaba que moriría por la necesidad, él pasó suavemente sus dedos por su pezón.

Un grito suave se rasgó de su garganta cuando el deseo se disparó por ella. Como si la atormentara, él hacía correr su dedo por todo el rededor de su pezón, a veces tocando, a veces no. Él atormentó primero un pecho, luego el otro, hasta que sus pechos le dolieron y se llenaron. Sólo entonces él tomó un pezón en su boca y lo chupó.

La sensación de su boca caliente sobre su pezón envió un calor líquido al sexo de Bunny. Su sexo se contrajo de deseo, y ella frotó sus caderas contra él, buscando la liberación que ella sabía que él podía darle.

Pero el tormento a sus pechos estaba lejos de terminar. Él chasqueaba su lengua sobre un pezón mientras sus dedos apretaban y tiraban del otro. Los dedos de ella se sumergían en su espeso y oscuro pelo mientras su cuerpo se derretía contra él.

Cuando él se sentó y arrastró una mano sobre sus pechos y abajo por su estómago, Bunny abrió sus ojos para mirarlo. El modo en que él miraba su cuerpo la hizo sentirse hermosa y amada, algo que ella nunca había experimentado antes.

Bunny no sabía si estar asombrada o excitada por la facilidad con la cual su cuerpo respondía a Armando y cuánto ella confiaba en él. Cuando él separó sus piernas, ella no vaciló ni se rehusó. Ella las abrió, dejando que la mirada de él contemplara su sexo. La visión de sus ojos regalándose sobre su sexo hambriento hizo hervir su sangre de deseo. Ella quería ser todo lo que Armando pensaba que era y más. Y lo único que ella temía por sobre todo, era decepcionarlo.

Ella olvidó todo sobre sus miedos cuando sus manos se movieron sobre sus muslos. Y tal como él había hecho con sus pechos, él la embromó otra vez. Sus manos tocaron sus muslos, su estómago y sus caderas, pero nunca el lugar que más le interesaba. Sus manos apretaron las mantas mientras luchaba por mantener su cuerpo quieto.

Sus sentidos estaban en un disturbio. Ella podía oír su sangre golpeando en sus venas, su aliento dejando sus pulmones y su corazón latiendo desordenadamente en su pecho. Ella podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Armando, sus músculos firmes y sus suaves caricias sobre su piel. Ella incluso podía saborear la seducción y el deseo en el beso de Armando.

Así que cuando su dedo finalmente se enterró en sus pliegues húmedos, ella no contuvo su grito de placer. Su dedo se movió sobre su pequeño botón, trayendo ondas de dicha disparándose por ella. Y cuando él empujó un dedo dentro de ella, Bunny suspiró.

Él se colocó entre sus piernas, su aliento soplando sobre su centro caliente y húmedo la volvió loca. Bunny podía sentir el placer creciendo con cada golpe de su dedo dentro de ella, llevándola más y más alto. Y cuando la lengua de Armando tocó su diminuto brote, ella se rompió en un millón de pedazos cuando su orgasmo la reclamó.

Antes de que el último de los temblores abandonara su cuerpo, Bunny abrió sus ojos para ver a Armando subiendo sobre ella, su gruesa vara lista para entrar en ella. Ella sonrió y fue por él. Él entró en ella en un movimiento fluido, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura. Ella puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo esperó para que Armando alcanzara su propio clímax.

Pero cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, Bunny se sintió yendo hacia otro orgasmo. Sus embates fueron más profundos, más rápidos, y más duros. Ella se pegó a él mientras su mundo comenzó a girar fuera de control. Su cuerpo estalló en una ola gigante de placer intenso.

Armando se sumergió profundamente dentro de ella antes de ponerse rígido gritando su placer


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 6

Los ojos de Bunny comenzaron a ponerse pesados mientras ella yacía sobre el pecho de Armando, su brazo ociosamente acariciando su espalda. Ella sonrió ante el exquisito acto que ellos habían compartido. Ella no era lo suficientemente ingenua para pensar que esto pasaba todos los días. Ella sabía de primera mano cuan afortunada era de haber encontrado a alguien como Armando, pero tampoco esperaba que él se quedara.

Ella tenía que volver a Estados Unidos en sólo unos días. Pero durante este tiempo, ella lo pasaría con Armando todo lo que él quisiera.

Solamente pensar en dejar Escocia y a Armando parecía…equivocado.

" ¿Qué hay sobre los dedos de tus pies? " preguntó Armando de pronto.

Bunny se apoyó y levantó su pie. "Nada".

"Tienes pintados los dedos de los pies. "

Ella se rio tontamente y se echó hacia atrás sobre su pecho. " Me pinté las uñas de los pies, si es eso a lo que te refieres. "

" ¿Haces eso a menudo? "

Ella encontró extraña su pregunta, y así cuando ella pensó que durante la noche él no supo lo que eran un sostén y unas bragas, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien. " ¿Armando, puedo preguntarte algo? "

" Si. Y contestaré sinceramente."

" ¿Eres de Escocia? "

" Si. "

Bunny se sentó y lo miró. En cierta época en su vida, ella habría tirado la manta hasta cubrir su desnudez, pero ella se sentía a gusto con su cuerpo alrededor de Armando.

" ¿Cómo es que no sabes de mi sostén y mis bragas? ¿Y del esmalte de uñas? "

Él suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por su cara antes de sentarse. "Nuestro encuentro no fue un accidente."

" ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Has estado acechándome? "

Armando frunció el ceño. "No sé lo que quieres decir. He estado buscándote, sí. "

" ¿Por qué yo? No soy alguien especial o famoso. "

" No me importa si eres renombrada o no. Si no por especial, tú eres muy especial para mí y mi reino. "

Bunny parpadeó. " ¿Dijiste reino? "

" Si. Soy de Escocia, Bunny, pero no de la Escocia que tú conoces. "

" Me estás asustando. "

Armando se puso de pie y alcanzó su falda escocesa. " Esa no es mi intención. Hay tanto que debo decirte, pero no sé por dónde comenzar. Yo había pensado que esto sería más fácil. "

" Solo dímelo. Por favor. "Ya que él se estaba vistiendo, Bunny tomó su sostén y sus bragas y se los puso, entonces se apresuró en terminar de vestirse. Ella estaba cerrando la cremallera de sus botas cuando miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Armando cobrando ánimo contra una de las ventanas mientras miraba hacia fuera.

" Mi familia esta maldita, Bunny. Es una maldición que probablemente nunca romperemos. "

Bunny se consideraba a sí misma una persona realista, pero ella no era quien para dudar de lo inexplicable como fantasmas, vampiros, brujas, y esas cosas. " ¿Por qué fueron malditos? "

" Mi antepasado se metió donde no debería haberlo hecho. "

Ahora su curiosidad era cerca de explotar. " ¿Metido con quién? "

Lentamente, Armando se giró de la ventana para afrontarla. " Los Fae. "

" Los Fae. " Bunny no estaba segura de lo que ella había esperado que él dijera, pero no era eso. " ¿Como en faeries (hadas)? "

" Si. "

Ella tenía dos opciones. Ella podía creer que Armando se había escapado de alguna clínica psiquiátrica o realmente creer que existían los Fae. Ya que ella no quería pensar que había experimentado el mejor sexo de su vida con un paciente psiquiátrico, ella optó por creerle. "¿Puedes probarlo? "

Armando rio en silencio. "Sí. Sé que suena como si estuviera chiflado, pero no lo estoy. "

" Está bien. Entonces, hay Faes y tu familia fue maldita. Entonces, ¿cómo fueron malditos? "

Él se apoyó hacia atrás contra las piedras y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Te estás tomando todo esto muy bien. "

"Ahora mismo estoy escuchando. Me formaré una opinión más tarde. "

"Esto sólo va a empeorar, pero te lo diré todo. "

Ella le dio una sonrisa alentadora. " Bien. "

" A fin de que mi reino, Milenio de plata , y su gente sobrevivan, cada generación debe dejar el reino en busca de sus compañeras. Se nos da una cierta cantidad de tiempo en el cual debemos encontrar y convencer a nuestras compañeras de volver con nosotros a Milenio de plata. Las compañeras deben volver con nosotros por su propia voluntad."

Bunny tragó. " ¿Compañeras? ¿Cómo en compañeros de alma? "

" Si. "

"¿Tú has estado buscando a tu compañera? "

Él asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer sus brazos. " Yo, _estaba_ buscando. Encontré mi compañera, Bunny. Eres tú. "

Las palabras eludían a Bunny. Ella sólo podía mirar fijamente a Armando, preguntándose si ahora era ella la paciente siquiátrica ya que _en realidad_ le creía. " Oh, Dios, " susurró y puso su mano en su cabeza. " Déjame ordenar esto, porque debo haber entendido mal alguna parte. "

Ella lamió sus labios y juntó sus manos delante de ella mientras comenzó a pasearse.

" Tu familia ha sido maldita. Por un Fae. Porque... "

" Por qué el idiota quiso ver si podía hacer que una princesa Fae se enamorase de él. "

" Deduzco que ella lo hizo o no habría una maldición, " dijo Bunny mientras le echaba un vistazo. " ¿Tú debes volver a su reino, Milenio de plata, con tu compañera antes de un cierto tiempo? "

" Correcto. "

Bunny dejó de pasearse. " ¿Dejé algo fuera? "

" No. Pero hay más. "

Ella no sabía cuánto más podría tomar. Ella se movió para pararse frente a él. " ¿Cuál es el resto? "

" Bunny, tú me preguntaste si yo era de Escocia, que lo soy, pero no me preguntaste de _cuándo_ vengo "

" Eso explicaría el sostén y las bragas y el esmalte de uñas."

" ¿Qué? " preguntó él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento. A veces hablo sola. Es un mal hábito. "

" Hay peores, " dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de manejar toda esta información. " Entonces, ¿de _cuándo_ vienes? "

" Es un poco más difícil de contestar que eso. Milenio de plata no sólo fue maldito, si no también fue ocultado del mundo conocido."

" ¿Cuándo?, Armando. Debo saber cuándo. "

" El tiempo corre de manera diferente en mi reino. He estado fuera casi tres años, aun así, el tiempo cuando vuelva sólo habrán sido unos meses. "

Bunny se hundió en las mantas. " La única explicación es que hayas viajado en el tiempo hasta aquí. "

" Lo hice, si, " contestó él. " Un Fae me ayudó ya que alguien le aseguró que mi compañera no estaba en mi tiempo. "

Ella se frotó la frente cuando un dolor de cabeza comenzó a desarrollarse. " Estoy confundida. "

" Lo sé, " dijo Armando con un profundo suspiro. " Estoy haciendo un maldito lío de esto."

" No. Es que es solamente mucho para mí digerirlo. Trata de explicarme la parte del viaje en el tiempo otra vez. "

Armando se movió hasta que se sentó frente a ella sobre las mantas. " Milenio de plata está oculto profundamente en las montañas Ben Nevis. "

" Esas son las montañas más altas en Escocia. "

" Si, y bastante congeladas también. Cuando fuimos malditos, la Fae también ocultó nuestro reino. Con él estando tan profundamente en las montañas, no mucha gente siquiera desafía a aventurarse en ellas. Podemos ir y venir a nuestro antojo, pero nunca podemos compartir la ubicación del reino. Si cualquier forastero alguna vez lo descubriera… "

" Vuestro reino ya no sería vuestro. "

" Si, " dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. " Por generaciones, hemos sido capaces de aventurarnos fuera de nuestro reino, sin importar el año en el que nosotros saliéramos, pero siempre había pasado que nuestras compañeras estaban en aquel tiempo. Solamente teníamos que encontrarlas."

" Y ellas estaban siempre en Escocia? "

Él asintió.

Bunny se estiró hacia un lado y se apoyó sobre su codo. " Ahora, la mujer del siglo veintiuno que hay en mí me dice que esto es un cacharro."

" ¿Un qué? " él preguntó, confuso.

" No creíble, " contestó ella. " ¿Si tú y tu reino fueran malditos, no piensas que es un poco conveniente que ustedes puedan aventurarse hacia fuera en cualquier tiempo dado y que vuestras compañeras les esperarán? ¿Y en Escocia también? "

" Haces que suene fácil, pero en verdad, no es nada de eso. En los tres años que he buscado, no logré encontrarte. Le tomó a un Fae descubrir que alguien te había movido a este tiempo. Los Fae se supone que no interfieren, aun así Kunzite lo hizo. "

" ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué pasa si otro Fae averigua que él te ayudó? "

" Kunzite es el comandante del ejército Fae y es un Fae muy poderoso. Él responde sólo ante el rey y la reina. "

Bunny casi hizo rodar sus ojos. "Entonces, ¿si él puede cambiarte a través del tiempo, por qué no puede él borrar la maldición? "

" Nadie puede. Una vez que un Fae te maldice, esto dura hasta que ellos digan otra cosa. "

" No puedes tú y tu familia dirigirse a esta princesa Fae y corregir lo malo que tu antepasado hizo? "

Armando rio en silencio. "Si sólo fuera así de fácil… Esa princesa Fae desapareció después de que ella puso la maldición, nunca fue vista o se ha oído de ella otra vez. Unos dicen que se convirtió en un Fae oscuro, otros que murieron. Hemos preguntado a los Fae muchas veces, aun así nadie puede darnos una respuesta. "

" Wow. " Bunny se tendió en las mantas y miró el cielo del castillo." Qué lío. "

" Eso es un modo ponerlo. ¿Tienes más preguntas para mí? "

Ella tenía varias, pero ninguna que ella estuviera lista a preguntar aún. Ella todavía se tambaleaba en la parte de "la compañera debe volver." Y aunque ella había disfrutado enormemente de hacer el amor y de la conversación, esto no significaba que ella estuviera ni siquiera cerca de estar lista de ir donde fuese, más que salir a cenar con él.

Bunny se sentó le dirigió una sonrisa. "He tenido una noche encantadora, gracias, pero pienso que estoy lista para volver a mi hotel. "

Él se sentó con ella, y el pesar en sus ojos azules envió una señal de advertencia a su cabeza.

" No puedes hacer eso, Bunny. "


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 7

Armando vio el miedo posarse en los ojos color azul de Bunny y lo lamentó al instante.

" Hay mucho todavía de lo que tenemos que hablar, " dijo él rápidamente. " Si te dejo volver ahora, puede que te marches y si te marchas y vuelvo sin una compañera, mi ciudad y toda su gente desaparecerá."

" ¿Qué? " gritó ella parándose súbitamente. " ¿Por qué estás mintiendo? Me gustas, Armando. Yo incluso había esperado verte otra vez, pero tus historias me están espantando."

Él sabía que estaba haciendo un lío de todo y lamentaba no tener el hablar suave de Mamuro para ayudarlo ahora, pero su don había sido la seducción, no la conversación. Él se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana donde miró hacia el pueblo.

" No te estoy mintiendo. Nada de lo que he dicho esta noche ha sido inventado. "

" Entonces deja que me marche. "

Él dejó caer su cabeza contra las piedras frías. Como deseaba pedirle a su padre algún consejo. " No puedo. "

"Por favor", gritó ella y se movió hacia la puerta.

Armando quiso dejarla partir, ver en sus ojos la confianza que ella alguna vez le tuvo. Él no podía llevarla a Milenio de plata a menos que estuviera dispuesta, y ella estaba ciertamente todo menos dispuesta. Aun así, él tampoco podía dejarla aquí. Si él quería que ella confiara en él, él iba a tener que confiar en ella también.

" Antes de llevarte de vuelta, debo decirle el resto, " dijo mientras se volvía para afrontarla.

" ¿Hay más? " preguntó ella, sus ojos abiertos.

Él asintió. " Si yo nunca te hubiera encontrado, habrías sido capaz de ir por la vida de forma normal. Yo habría tenido que volver a mi reino y mirar como mi reino y toda mi gente desaparecían para siempre. "

" Pero tú si me encontraste, " dijo ella suavemente.

" Si. Y ahora que hemos compartido nuestros cuerpos, las cosas han… cambiado."

Bunny se mojó los labios. "¿Cómo han cambiado exactamente?"

"Se nos ha dado formas especiales para detectar nuestras compañeras."

"¿Cuál es la tuya?"

"Sólo una sensación," dijo él. Una exactitud acerca de ti que carecen todas las otras."

Ella sonrió y se apoyó en la puerta. "Continúa."

Incluso aunque se nos dio modos especiales para ayudarnos a asegurarnos que no nos equivocábamos, el Fae nos dio otra manera de ver que hacíamos la elección correcta."

" ¿Y cuál sería esa? "

Armando suspiró. Rápidamente se quitó la túnica y le mostró su brazo izquierdo. Incluso a la débil luz de la vela, las marcas comenzaban a oscurecerse.

" ¿Un tatuaje? " Bunny preguntó.

" Algo así, " contestó él. " Siempre ha estado sobre nuestra piel, pero cuando encontramos a nuestras compañeras y compartimos nuestros cuerpos, eso recalca las marcas. "

" Es hermoso, " dijo ella y pasó su mano sobre el intrincado dibujo que tomaba desde su hombro hasta su codo.

" Tú tendrás uno también. "

Su mirada se fijó en la de Armando. Entonces, despacio ella comenzó a desabotonar su blusa. Armando mantuvo su respiración tranquila, pero dentro su corazón corría. Ella la tiró hacia atrás y él divisó las marcas.

" Oh mi Dios, " murmuró ella. " Esto no puede estar pasándome. Nada fuera de lo ordinario como esto me había pasado nunca. "

Armando apretó sus puños mientras luchaba con el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos, aun así, él sintió que ella tenía que reunir sus pensamientos y revisar todo primero.

"¿Hay algo más?", preguntó ella. Volvió a ponerse su sweater y se abrochó los botones.

"En realidad," dijo él dudando, "si lo hay." Cuando dije que las cosas habían cambiado,

no estaba mintiendo. Ahora, si tú decides no regresar conmigo, nunca encontrarás la felicidad. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará."

Bunny suspiró y por un momento mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. " Increíble. Llévame de regreso, " dijo ella, su voz temblaba. "Ahora".

Armando dio vuelta por el cuarto y apagó las velas antes de alcanzar la antorcha. Él la guio escalera abajo donde posó nuevamente la antorcha en su soporte y llevó a Bunny hasta el caballo.

En el momento que estaba por subirla al caballo, él se detuvo y escuchó.

"¿Qué pasa?" susurró ella.

Si bien ella podía estar aturdida sobre todo lo que ella había aprendido, sus dedos se clavaron en el brazo de Armando y se movió acercándose de él.

"Estamos siendo observados. " Él miró a sus ojos color azul y metió un mechón de pelo rubio que había sido cogido por el viento detrás de su oreja.

" ¿Piensan hacernos daño? "

Él se encogió de hombros. " No lo sé. "

" Probablemente solamente sean algunos borrachos del festival. "

Él no era de decirle que pensaba que podría ser un Tnarg y quiso ponerla rápidamente a salvo.

"Quédate aquí, " le dijo y giró a un montón de rocas varios pasos detrás de él.

Debido a que los hombres de este tiempo no iban por ahí con armas, Armando había enterrado su espada. Levantó hacia un lado algunas de las antiguas piedras derrumbadas y sacó su espada. Después de ponérsela alrededor de su cintura, se devolvió hacia Bunny.

"¿Es real, cierto?" preguntó ella.

"Mucho". Él agarró la melena del caballo y saltó a su lomo, luego ofreció su brazo para Bunny. Él fácilmente la subió detrás de él, y cuando los brazos de ella se envolvieron alrededor de su torso, el deseo que llameaba dentro de él lo hizo sacudirse.

Con un rápido golpe de talones en los flancos del caballo, se pusieron en marcha. El caballo debía haber sentido la agitación y preocupación de Armando porque piafó y levantó y bajó su cabeza varias veces antes de mantenerse en un galope confortable. Armando estuvo todo el tiempo alerta a los alrededores. El ruido en el tiempo de Bunny le dificultaba discernir de donde venía el peligro, pero vislumbró una bestia de pelo oscuro justo antes de que alcanzaran el pueblo.

Era el Tnarg.

Armando murmuró una maldición y sabía que debería quedarse todo el tiempo con Bunny hasta que ella tomara su decisión. Él condujo al caballo al establo de la posada y desmontó. Cuando alzó los brazos hacía ella, ella fácilmente se deslizó entre ellos dándole una cálida sonrisa.

"¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?" le preguntó pasándole una mano por su cara.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Es difícil tragarlo todo de una vez, y basándome en el tatuaje que tengo ahora en mi brazo izquierdo, sé que no estás mintiendo. Pero, tú me estás pidiendo dejar todo lo que conozco, mi tiempo, mis amigos… mi vida… para ir a un lugar desconocido que está enclavado en alguna clase de deformación del tiempo.

¿Cómo sé si seré feliz?"

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo serás? ¿Eres tan feliz aquí que estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu futuro y mi reino? "

" No, " dijo ella y retrocedió. " Tengo bastante para pensar sin la tensión añadida de pensar en matar a todos los inocentes de tu reino. Solamente déjame pensar sobre esto por un rato. "

Armando se alegró solamente de escuchar que ella quería pensar sobre esto y que no había escapado de él. "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?"

"No lo sé," dijo ella levantando los hombros. "Dame algunos días."

Él no quería, pero lo haría. Le hizo una corta inclinación y la tomó del brazo tirándola hacia él para un lento y largo beso. Él quería que ella recordara su sabor cuando se durmiera esta noche.

Cuando finalmente levantó su cabeza, los labios de Bunny estaban hinchados y el deseo llameaba en sus ojos. "No puedes negar la atracción entre nosotros."

"No, no puedo," dijo ella dando un paso atrás. "Y no lo haré."

"No salgas sola de noche," la llamó cuando ella alcanzaba la puerta del establo.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. "Tú me estás ocultando algo."

Armando caminó hacia ella y le ofreció sus brazos. "Sólo me preocupo. Déjame llevarte adentro."

Ella dudó sólo un momento antes de tomar su brazo.

Bunny cerró su puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Su mente se tambaleaba con todo lo que Armando le había contado. Era difícil no considerarlo todo, especialmente con la marca en su brazo.

Se encaminó al baño y se sacó el sweater. Por largos minutos observó el elaborado dibujo y la influencia céltica de la marca. Se había oscurecido desde que lo había mirado la primera vez, haciéndose más negro ahora.

"La prueba que pedí está ante mis ojos," le dijo a su reflejo.

Ella no podía llamar amor a lo que sentía por Armando ya que recién lo había conocido ese día, pero había algo que definitivamente los conectaba, algo que la atraía hacía él como una polilla a una llama. ¿Pero podría ella dejar todo que conocía? Toda su familia se había ido, por lo que la única persona que dejaría atrás sería Lita.

Bunny tomó un profundo aliento y se sacó el resto de la ropa para irse a la cama.

Mientras se metía en su pijama de franela y se enterraba bajo las capas de mantas de la cama, no pudo dejar de pensar en Armando. Ella extrañó su calor, el modo que sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando él la embromaba, y su toque gentil. Sobre todo, extrañaba su presencia y el modo en que él la hacía sentir.

Ella cerró sus ojos y recordó la promesa en los ojos de Armando. ¿Una promesa de una nueva vida quizás?


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 8

Armando esperó hasta ver que Bunny cerraba su puerta antes de apurarse a volver al establo. Saltó al lomo del caballo y lo espoleó a una carrera. Si el Tnarg estaba afuera esperando, tenía que encontrar a la criatura antes de que fuera por Bunny.

El Tnarg dejaba un rastro fácil de seguir. Largas y anchas huellas que no se parecían en nada a lo que Armando había visto antes. Si no hubiera sido por su hermano, Mamuro, que había descubierto el antiguo texto en la biblioteca que describía al Tnarg, Armando no habría sabido como lucía o sus hábitos de caza.

El antiguo texto había descrito en detalle que haría el Tnarg una vez que encontrara a Bunny, y Armando moriría antes de permitir que se le acercara. Él había esperado encontrar el deseo que sentía por Bunny, pero no había esperado un sentimiento tan profundo tan pronto. Le sorprendía y le agradaba.

Volvió a concentrarse en el Tnarg y paró su montura. Luego, Armando cerró sus ojos y abrió sus sentidos. Si estaba en lo correcto, el Tnarg trataría de atacar mañana. Armando quería a la bestia muerta. Esta noche.

El sonido de una pequeña ramita quebrándose detrás de él llamó su atención. Lentamente, se bajó y agarró la empuñadura de su espada mientras la sacaba silenciosamente de su vaina. El Tnarg estaba detrás de él en el bosque. Uno de ellos moriría esta noche, y no iba a ser Armando.

Bunny no había dejado su cuarto en todo el día. Lita había tratado repetidamente de sacarla, pero ni siquiera los ecos del festival pudieron arrastrarla de la seguridad de la posada. Ella sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, pero necesitaba tiempo sin la seductiva persona de Armando nublando su juicio.

Ella había tratado de pensar cómo sería decirle a Armando adiós, y entonces había pensado en un escenario donde ella estaba de acuerdo en ir con él. Su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle con las opciones arremolinándose por su mente. Y para que las cosas fueran peores, habían aparecido nubes tormentosas trayendo lluvia y una feroz tormenta eléctrica.

El estallido de un trueno llevó su atención a la ventana. Había empezado a oscurecer, si era debido a la hora o a la tormenta, Bunny no lo supo. Ella no podía creer que hubiera estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se hubiera percatado del paso del tiempo, pero por el ruido de su estómago, era muy posible.

Se paró y caminó hacia la ventana. La gente del festival estaba corriendo, huyendo del aguacero, y entonces fue cuando reconoció a Lita con Andrew.

Bunny sonrió mientras miraba a su amiga con el escocés. Lita merecía algo de felicidad, y esperaba sinceramente que Andrew se la diera. Estaba por volverse para buscar sus zapatos para bajar y encontrar algo de comer cuando de repente su puerta se abrió de golpe. Y en la entrada se encontraba la más aterradora criatura que Bunny hubiese visto.

Ella trató de tragar mientras su estómago se precipitaba a sus pies como plomo. Los rojos ojos de la criatura llameaban con furia mientras se fijaban en ella. Vio que medía al menos un metro ochenta de alto con una masa pardusca de pelo enmarañado cubriendo su cuerpo y garras largas en sus manos y pies.

Bunny podía haber tomado algunas clases de defensa personal, pero nada la había preparado para un ataque de una criatura como esta. Que le dieran un borracho, un hombre molestoso y ella podría mandarlo de rodillas con un golpe. Ahora, todo lo que ella quiso hacer fue correr hacia Armando.

Armando.

Deseó no haberse escondido de él todo el día. Quizás si ella hubiera estado con él la criatura no estaría ahora en su habitación. Bunny hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta que conectaba con el cuarto de Lita y la criatura gruñó y siseó dando un paso más dentro en su cuarto.

Sin ningún arma y con los truenos ahogando cualquier grito que pudiera emitir, Bunny

sabía que su situación era desalentadora. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, la criatura súbitamente voló hacia ella. El sonido de un crash mientras Bunny caía de lado y rodaba lejos sonó detrás de ella. No miró sobre su hombro mientras se trepó en sus pies y corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto de Lita. Estaba a sólo pasos de la puerta cuando algo se cerró alrededor su pie. La sensación de varias hojas de afeitar cortando a través de sus jeans y su piel le dejó saber que la criatura la había agarrado.

Bunny pateó y sintió que su pie conectaba con algo. Miró hacia atrás y vio a la bestia sosteniendo su pie y gruñendo. Comenzó a tirarla arrastrándola hacia ella. Bunny enterró las uñas en la alfombra y gritó.

"Qué demonios…" escuchó desde la entrada y miró para allá para ver a Lita y Andrew.

La criatura dejó salir un ruidoso gruñido y volvió por Bunny. Mientras estaba siendo tironeada hacia atrás, buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar. Algo tocó su mano, y ella inmediatamente lo agarró y se lo lanzó a la criatura. Una de sus pesadas botas de excursión aterrizó directamente en la cabeza de la bestia.

La bestia bramó su furia y la arrastró aún con más fuerza. De reojo vio a Andrew y Lita golpeando a la criatura con zapatos e incluso con un secador de pelo que Andrew blandía del cordón.

De pronto un fuerte y atronador grito llenó la habitación. Bunny se giró para encontrar a Armando corriendo hacia ellos con su espada oscilando sobre su cabeza. Afortunadamente, Andrew se corrió a un lado mientras Armando bajaba su espada y la encajaba en el pecho de la criatura.

"¿Estás herida?" preguntó Armando cuando alcanzó a Bunny.

Los ojos de Bunny estaban fijos en la criatura con la espada de Armando enterrada en su pecho. Estaba aún respirando y no importaba cuán duro Bunny tirara de su pie, la bestia no la soltaba. "Tiene mi pie" dijo finalmente.

Ella observó cómo Armando fracturó los largos dedos de la bestia y la liberaba. Bunny se puso de pie. "No está muerta."

"No," dijo Armando mientras la miraba. " No tenemos mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Andrew.

Armando miró sobre su hombro a Andrew y Lita. "Algo de lo que no quieren ser parte. Deben salir de aquí. Ahora."

"Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte sin Bunny," dijo Lita, aunque su voz temblaba de miedo.

Bunny se pasó la lengua por sus labios y se alejó de la criatura. "Podemos hablar una vez que hayamos salido de aquí."

"Buena idea," dijo Andrew.

Las palabras no habían terminado de salir de su boca cuando un largo y bajo gruñido de la criatura llenó la habitación. Como uno, los cuatro se giraron hacia ella. Bunny quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía como sacaba la espada de su pecho y se paraba. No había herida ni sangre. Era como si se hubiera curado por sí misma. La mirada de la bestia se volvió a fijar a ella, y Bunny sintió su sangre convertirse en hielo.

Ella vio a la criatura y a Armando moverse al mismo tiempo. La bestia quiso alcanzarla y ella sintió sus largas garras deslizarse a través de su sweater y su piel. Todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta cuando Armando bramó y empujó a la bestia hacia la ventana.

El vidrio se rompió y cayó en picada al suelo.

Bunny miró hacia abajo cuando sintió que algo empapaba sus jeans. Le tomó un momento registrar que era sangre. Su sangre.

"!Bunny!" Armando se sacudió al grito de la mujer. Se movió para coger a Bunny cuando comenzaba a doblarse. Después de dar una mirada a la sangre, le levantó la gruesa túnica y distinguió las cuatro largas heridas en su costado. Rápidamente se levantó y tiró hacia atrás la ropa de cama hasta que encontró las sábanas. Con un tirón, liberó la sábana y empezó a envolverla alrededor de Bunny.

"Ayúdame," le gritó al hombre mientras trataba de sentar a Bunny.

El hombre tragó, visiblemente sacudido. " Gracias a Dios por usted. Esa…cosa…nos habría matado de seguro. "

" Si, " dijo Armando. " Lo habría hecho. "

" Soy Andrew. "

Armando echó un vistazo al hombre y asintió mientras terminaba de vendar a Bunny.

" Armando. Tenemos que salir aquí rápido. El Tnarg volverá pronto."

" ¿Un qué? " la mujer preguntó.

" Está bien, Lita, " dijo Andrew y se movió hacia ella. " Iremos con Armando y Bunny. "

Armando no esperó para ver lo que la pareja decidía hacer. Él tenía que sacar a Bunny lejos del Tnarg inmediatamente antes de que la matara. Y había sólo un lugar donde él sabía que podría ir.

" No puedes sacarla a la lluvia, " gritó Lita mientras lo alcanzaban.

Armando ni la miró mientras bajaba por la escalera trasera. " No tenemos opción. Es la lluvia o el Tnarg. "

Para su sorpresa, Andrew sostuvo la puerta abierta para él. La lluvia estaba cayendo como cortina haciendo casi imposible ver más que a unos pocos pasos delante de su cara.

El Tnarg podría estar en cualquier parte, y esto enviaba escalofríos de temor a través de su piel.

" ¿Dónde vas ? " gritó Andrew sobre la lluvia. Armando entró corriendo al establo. " Echa el cerrojo a las puertas, " le dijo él.

Una vez que estuvieron encerrados adentro, bajó a Bunny y revisó sus vendajes. La sangre no se había detenido. " Debo poner a Bunny a salvo. No tengo tiempo de explicarles todo. Me voy y me llevo a Bunny conmigo. Es la única cosa que la mantendrá viva. "

" No dejaré que te la lleves sin mí, " dijo Lita, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su pelo rojo aplastado a su cara.

Armando lentamente se puso de pie. " Deben saber esto, si me siguen, ustedes nunca serán capaces de volver. "

" ¿Entonces, dónde vas ? " preguntó Andrew.

" A otro tiempo. "

Lita puso una mano en su brazo cuando él fue a alcanzar a Bunny.

"¿Sabía Bunny de esta criatura? "

" Bunny sabía todo, " contestó Armando. Le irritaba estar tomándose tiempo para explicarles a los amigos de Bunny, pero él sabía que no tenía una opción. " Ella estaba tomando una decisión sobre si regresaría conmigo y salvaba a mi gente o no. "

Tal como Armando esperaba, Lita abrió su boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero un fuerte golpe en una de las puertas estables la detuvo. " El Tnarg, " dijo él y recogió a Bunny en sus brazos.

" Gracias por vuestra ayuda, " les dijo antes de que él corriera a otro extremo del establo.

Cuando alcanzaba el cerrojo, la mano de Andrew lo liberó por él. Armando corrió hacia la lluvia y hacia el lugar donde Kunzite había abierto la puerta de entrada. Detrás de él oyó los gritos mientras el Tnarg los perseguía.

Armando vio la entrada abierta mientras se aproximaba. Se paró y miró a Andrew y a Lita. "Gracias por todo. Ahora, deben correr y esconderse. El Tnarg me quiere a mí y a Bunny, pero podría atacar a cualquiera de ustedes."

Él pasó por la entrada y suspiró. Las consecuencias de llevar a Bunny a través del tiempo sin su consentimiento podían ser severas, pero lo haría otra vez si esto significara salvarle la vida. Si volvía o no con él a Milenio de plata era otra cosa completamente diferente.

"Oh Dios mío," escuchó detrás de él.

Él se giró y encontró a Andrew y a Lita. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Yo no te conozco," dijo Lita poniendo una mano en la frente de Bunny. "Ella es mi mejor amiga, mi única familia, y no dejaré que te la lleves lejos hasta que no escuche que ella quiere que lo hagas."

Armando dirigió su mirada a Andrew.

Andrew se encogió de hombros y sonrió bonachón. "Yo siempre amé la aventura."

Armando gimió en silencio y se volvió hacia el pequeño pueblo. No estaba sorprendido de encontrar que no estaban lejos de la base de las montañas Ben Nevis. Estaba casi en casa.

" Tenemos que encontrar ropa, y necesito atender a Bunny. " Se dirigió a la pequeña casita de campo en el borde del pueblo y llamó a la puerta. Esta se abrió para mostrar a una anciana que le dio una cálida sonrisa.

" Yo sabía que volverías, " dijo ella. " Entra, entra, muchacho. "

Armando fue hacia la cama y puso a Bunny en ella. Se movió para revisar las vendas, pero la mujer lo empujó a un lado. "Ella y tus amigos van a necesitar ropa. Mira lo que puedes encontrar mientras yo la atiendo."

Él no quería dejar a Bunny, pero sabía que Setsuna tenía razón. Lita se quedó con Bunny mientras él y Andrew encontraban ropa para todos ellos. Para el tiempo en que volvieron, Bunny estaba fuera de sus ropas mojadas y sentada en la cama.

"Hola," dijo él mientras se acercaba.

Ella sonrió. "Hola. Oí que hemos viajado en el tiempo."

"Era eso o dejar que el Tnarg te matara."

Su sonrisa creció. "Entonces estoy agradecida que hayas resuelto traerme aquí."

Él estaba tan aliviado de que ella no estuviera enojada que quería besarla. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Así- así," respondió ella. "Debo haber perdido un montón de sangre."

Él asintió y le pasó las ropas a Lita. "Odio hacer esto, Bunny, pero debes tomar una decisión ahora. El Tnarg regresará aquí, si es que no lo ha hecho ya."

"Mi decisión estaba ya tomada," dijo ella mientras bajaba sus ojos.

A Armando no le gustó el sabor de la derrota, y el pensamiento de su gente y su reino desapareciendo a la nada le revolvió el estómago. "Entiendo. Vístete," dijo mientras se volvía sobre sus talones y dejaba la casita.

Él miró arriba a las montañas, con la luna brillando intensamente sobre ellas. Si él cerraba sus ojos podía ver la belleza que era Milenio de plata y el amor y la risa de su familia. Él retornaría pronto. Él no los enviaría solos a la muerte.

Algo tocó su mano, y él miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Bunny a su lado. "No deberías estar de pie."

" Tú ciertamente no puedes cargarme, " dijo ella.

" He estado pensando. Yo podría ser capaz de convencer al Fae de devolverte a ti y tus amigos a vuestro propio tiempo."

"¿ Por qué? " ella preguntó suavemente. "Pensé que me querías. "

Armando giró para afrontarla. "Lo hago, pero adentro tú dijiste... "

"Que ya había tomado mi decisión. Yo no creo que pueda vivir sin ti, y francamente, no quiero tratar."

Él la atrajo a sus brazos suavemente, cuidadoso de su costado herido. "Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este reino:"

"Yo seré aún más feliz una vez que estemos lejos del Tnarg."

"Sólo las puertas de mi ciudad asegurarán eso."

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando?"

Él la detuvo cuando ella empezó a caminar. "Bunny, tu herida es grave y has perdido una buena cantidad de sangre. El camino a Milenio de plata no es fácil. El frío por si solo hace que alguna gente se rinda.

Ella le sonrió y tocó su cara. "Confío en ti."

En ese momento, Armando habría movido las montañas por ella. Él se volvió hacia la casita para pedirle prestados los caballos a Setsuna sólo para encontrársela detrás de él.

"Ya está hecho, muchacho. Mandé a al joven Andrew a ensillar los caballos. Se ve bien con falda escocesa, tal como tú."

Armando se inclinó hacia abajo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias, tía Setsuna."

"Sólo mantenla a salvo y saluda a mi hermana por mí."

Él le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza cuando Andrew traía los caballos. Cruzando cada una de las cuatro monturas había gruesas capas de piel. Armando observó como Andrew alzaba la capa de Lita y le envolvía los hombros. La ropa que habían encontrado le quedaba bien a ella, y la sonrisa que le dio a Andrew hablaba de profundos sentimientos.

"Ellos se ven bien juntos," dijo Bunny.

Armando le sonrió. "Si, así es. ¿Cómo se sienta la ropa?"

"Hiciste un buen trabajo. El vestido es solo un poco estrecho en mis pechos."

Él fue por el abrigo de ella y la ayudó a ponérselo alrededor. " Esto te mantendrá más caliente de lo que te des cuenta, así como las gruesas medias de lana que te di. Si conozco a Setsuna, ella empacó mantas extra y todo lo que pudiéramos necesitar en las alforjas."

"Entonces ¿estamos listos?"

"Si," dijo Setsuna mientras se acercaba lentamente. "Cuida tus heridas. Trabajé mi magia en ellas, pero las heridas vienen de un Tnarg y podrían fácilmente infectarse si no tienes cuidado, muchacha."

"Lo tendré. Gracias de nuevo."

"Una cosa más," dijo Setsuna. "Una vez que estés en las montañas pensarás que tus huesos se congelarán ahí mismo, pero mantiene la fe en Armando. Cuando te lleve y atraviesen por las puertas de Milenio de plata , todo habrá valido la pena."

Armando sabía que Bunny quería hablar más con Setsuna, pero no había tiempo para contarle la historia de su madre y de tía Setsuna. Eso tendría que quedar para otro día. Él ayudó a Bunny a montar su caballo y entonces se impulsó para quedar en el lomo de su montura. Con un último saludo a su tía, espoleó su caballo y se pusieron en camino.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente alertas. Él no podía permitir que el Tnarg se moviera furtivamente sobre él otra vez. Si solo hubiera sido capaz de matarlo en el bosque, pero era una criatura solapada y había logrado superarlo. Armando suspiró. Este debería ser un momento feliz en su vida. Había tenido éxito encontrando a su compañera y convenciéndola que regresara con él a Milenio de plata para salvar a su gente y al reino. En cambio, le preocupaba que nunca pudieran lograrlo.

Un ruidoso rugido en la distancia hizo que Armando tomara su espada. El Tnarg los había encontrado.


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 9

Bunny tiritaba mientras ellos se internaban profundamente en las montañas, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su camino. Desde que el Tnarg había rugido, Armando había estado comportándose como un hombre poseído. Ella temía que si él hubiera sido capaz, habría hecho correr a los caballos en vez de caminar, pero la subida escarpada y la gruesa nieve lo previnieron.

Ella estaba tan asustada del Tnarg como Armando, especialmente después de sentir sus garras en su piel, pero las frígidas temperaturas le impedían pensar en nada más que el calor. Sus dientes no podían dejar de castañetear, y ella no tenía idea de cómo el caballo lograba seguir andando con paso lento por la nieve caída.

" No podemos llegar a Milenio de plata en un día, " dijo Armando mientras se ponía al lado de ella.

" Tendremos que parar por la noche. " Bunny asintió, incapaz de hablar por el castañeteo de sus dientes.

Ella no tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo más avanzaron penosamente antes de que Armando de súbito virara fuera de su camino. Ella lo seguía fatigosamente mientras deseaba para sí misma permanecer en su montura. De pronto, sintió unas manos sobre ella y miró hacia abajo para encontrar a Armando levantándola de del caballo.

" Estás casi congelada, " dijo él mientras ella anduvo hacia una cueva. " Encenderé un fuego para calentarte. "

Ella se acurrucó contra su calor, impaciente por sentir sus propias manos otra vez. La capa, medias de lana, y falda gruesa de verdad la habían mantenido más caliente de lo que ella habría pensado, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de tiempo frío.

" Andrew, cuida de los caballos, " Armando lo llamó mientras sentaba a Bunny en una cueva y se apresuraba a salir.

Lita vino para sentarse al lado de ella y suspiró. " Me congelo y estoy en una cueva. Una _cueva,_ Bunny. Tú sabes cómo odio vivir sin comodidades. "

Bunny se rio. " Yo solamente estoy contenta de estar fuera del mal tiempo. "

" Ugh. Realmente estoy de acuerdo. Estoy hambrienta, también. "

" Debe haber algo por aquí, " dijo Andrew mientras arrojaba dos bolsos a sus pies.

Bunny trató de abrir un bolso, pero sus dedos estaban demasiado tiesos.

" Aquí, déjame, " dijo Lita y tomó el bolso de sus manos. Ella lo abrió y escudriñó dentro. "Es comida. "

Bunny sonrió mientras Lita revolvía primero un bolso, luego el siguiente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Armando volviera con unos cuantos palos en sus brazos.

" La madera está mojada, pero no podemos hacer un fuego grande de todos modos. Traté de traernos tan lejos atrás en la cueva como podríamos ir, y con los caballos con nosotros, el Tnarg podría pasarnos."

" ¿No sabrá dónde nos dirigimos? " Bunny preguntó.

Armando dejó de amontonar los palos y levantó su mirada. " Si, lo sabe. Estará esperándonos, estoy seguro. "

Bunny se estremeció, pero esta vez no del frío.

Unas pocas horas de sueño y un poco de calor hizo maravillas para ayudar a Bunny. Su herida le dolía solo un poco, y justo como Setsuna la había instruido, ella revisó las heridas tan a menudo como pudo.

" Deberíamos alcanzar las puertas de Milenio de plata antes de la caída de noche, " dijo Armando mientras abrochaba su capa alrededor de sus amplios hombros y echaba un vistazo a la entrada de la cueva donde el sol se mostraba.

Bunny nunca se cansaba de mirarlo. Él era todo lo que ella alguna vez había pensado que un guerrero Highlander sería, alto, rudamente hermoso, y fieramente leal a los que cuidaba. Eso en su opinión resumía bastante bien a Armando.

Andrew había ensillado los caballos y Armando se quedó mirándola, esperando. Era tiempo de partir, pero ella no estaba lista. Las pocas horas en la cueva habían sido placenteras, pero quizás lo fueron porque Armando había estado con ella. Aunque, con Andrew y Lita acompañándolos, Bunny no había sido capaz más que de acurrucarse contra Armando.

" ¿Has cambiado de opinión? " preguntó Armando, su voz pesada con la duda.

Ella caminó hacia él y trazó sus labios con su dedo. " Nunca. Estábamos a salvo aquí. Ahí afuera… " Ella dejó a su voz calmarse porque no podía encontrarla dentro de ella para terminar.

" Yo te protegeré, " le juró él.

Todavía la asombraba que este hombre a quién ella acababa de encontrar estuviera dispuesto a dejar su vida por ella, y ella no dudaba que él haría justamente eso si significara que ella viviera. Si no hubiera estado la prueba en su brazo y en de él, ella todavía podría estar preguntándose por la sanidad mental de Armando. Pero una vez que ella había aceptado lo que era ante sí, ella encontró fácil abrirle su corazón y su alma. Él le ofrecía a ella algo que nunca nadie tuvo, amor.

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Un suave gruñido salió de la garganta de Armando mientras amoldaba el cuerpo de Bunny al suyo.

" Te deseo, " susurró él en su oído y le tomó su mano para cubrir su vara dura.

Con una sonrisa ella se alejó de él. " Entonces llévame a Milenio de plata y podrás tenerme de cualquier forma que me desees. "

Las palabras no habían terminado de salir de su boca cuando él la cogió de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la cueva. El aire frío la golpeó como un tren de carga mientras Armando la alzaba sobre su yegua. Con una pequeña palmada en su pierna, él dio vuelta y montó su caballo.

" Cada uno, mantenga sus ojos y oídos abiertos. El Tnarg es poderoso y mortal. No será capaz de tocarnos una vez que alcanzamos las puertas de Milenio de plata . "

" Nuestro asilo, " susurró Bunny.

Lita pulsó a su caballo. " Entonces pongámonos en movimiento por favor. "

Las horas fueron pasando sin novedad. Pero Armando no era lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que el Tnatg los dejaría tranquilos. Había probado su tenacidad en el tiempo de Bunny, y si había aprendido algo de la bestia, fue que esta era muy inteligente. Parecía que estuviera esperándolos.

Y él sabía dónde.

El paso estaba justo adelante. Una estrecha raja entre las paredes de las montañas que traicionaba durante cualquier día dado, pero mortal si algo te estaba esperando. Había muy pequeño espacio para maniobrar un caballo y aún menos para intentar y defenderse.

Armando miró sobre su hombro para ver a Bunny cerca de él, así Lita y Andrew cubrían la retaguardia de su pequeño grupo. Al principio él no había estado demasiado seguro de que Lita y Andrew vinieran con ellos, pero ahora estaba agradecido por un cuerpo extra para ayudar rechazar el Tnarg.

Cuando alcanzaron la entrada del paso, Armando tiró de su montura para detenerse y desmontó. Caminó hacia Bunny e hizo señas a Andrew y a Lita. " Escuchen con atención. El paso es estrecho y un lugar perfecto para el Tnarg para atacar. "

Bunny tragó visiblemente. "¿Cuánto más lejos está Milenio de plata ? "

" Una vez que crucemos por el paso serás capaz de ver las puertas. "

" Bien, " dijo ella despacio y echó un vistazo al paso. " ¿Seguimos como lo hemos hecho? "

Armando sacudió su cabeza y desabrochó la larga daga de su cintura. " Quiero que guardes esto contigo, " dijo y se lo dio. Él la ayudó a atar su correa bajo su capa, luego la ayudó a bajar de su yegua. " Yo iré primero. Una vez que alcance el otro lado, silbaré tres veces. Ahí es cuando pasarás tú. "

" ¿Qué hay de nosotros? " Andrew preguntó.

" Ya que el Tnarg anda tras Bunny, una vez que ella esté conmigo, pienso que será seguro para ustedes dos cruzar juntos. Daré otros tres silbidos cuando Bunny me haya alcanzado. "

" ¿Y si no oímos los silbidos? " Bunny preguntó.

Él miró sus preocupados ojos color azul. " Pasaré, " prometió él. Él no quiso decirle que estaba aterrorizado de su cruce a caballo sola por el paso, pero esta era la única solución que él podía proponer.

Incluso cuando él estuviera con ella y el Tnarg la atacara por detrás, en el tiempo que Armando desmontara ella estaría muerta. Con él yendo adelante, él tendría tiempo de sobra para intentar y encontrar y matar el Tnarg antes de que Bunny cruzara. Pero, por si acaso él no lo encontrara, ella tenía un arma.

" Estoy asustada, " susurró ella.

Armando la tiró hacia sus brazos y descansó su barbilla encima de su cabeza. " Lo sé "

Por un largo momento ellos se quedaron como estaban, obviando el frío intenso o las miradas de Andrew y Lita. Era mucho lo que Armando quería decirle, y aunque él había planeado guardarlo hasta su boda, él tuvo la necesidad de decir algo ahora.

"Bunny," dijo él inclinándose hacia atrás. "Gracias por confiar en mí y venir conmigo."

Ella le sonrió. " ¿Cómo podría yo rechazar a un hombre con habilidades de seducción tan buenas como las tuyas? "

Armando sonrió abiertamente y dirigió su vista lejos de su mirada. " No me dieron la lengua fina de mi hermano más joven, Darién, la perspicacia de mi hermano mayor, Mamuro , o la sabiduría de mi otro hermano mayor, Endimión, sin embargo, realmente sé que me siento entero ahora, contigo a mi lado. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti ahora, y no porque mi ciudad dejara de existir si vuelvo sin ti, sino porque tú eres una parte de mí, mi alma."

Durante varios momentos ella simplemente lo miró mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

"No conozco a tus otros hermanos, pero sé lo que veo ante mí, y no hay ningún hombre más hermoso, bien hablado, sabio o profundo que tú. Yo nunca creí en la gente que decía que se había enamorado a primera vista… hasta ahora. Tú dices que yo soy parte de ti, pero yo creo que tú siempre has sido parte de mí. Quiero caminar a tu lado por las puertas de Milenio de plata , y me rehúso a permitir que una bestia horrorosamente fea amenace eso. "

Armando sonrió mientras la bajaba hacia él para besarla. Lo que se suponía fuera un simple beso se convirtió en un fuego furioso. Su cuerpo la quería, la necesitaba con una intensidad que lo asustó. Él arrancó antes que le levantara las faldas en ese preciso momento y enterrara su vara palpitante profundamente dentro de ella.

Él la miró fijamente durante un momento más, grabándose su cara en su memoria y el sentimiento y el sabor de ella en sus sentidos. Entonces saltó sobre su caballo y agarró las riendas.

"Te veré pronto, " dijo él antes de que desapareciera en el paso.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 10

Bunny tocó la daga larga que Armando le había dado y esperó. Parecía como si hubieran pasado años desde que había visto a su compañero desaparecer por el estrecho paso, un paso en el cual Armando estaba seguro que el Tnarg estaba acechándola.

" ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaremos? " preguntó Lita.

" Hasta que oigamos los silbidos de Armando, " dijo Andrew. " Estoy seguro que Armando está revisando el paso a medida que avanza. Si hay una posibilidad de que él pueda encontrar y matar el Tnarg antes de que Bunny cruce, entonces lo hará. "

Bunny se estremeció y se envolvió más en su capa. " No me gusta que haya ido solo. El Tnarg es muy poderoso. "

" Él estará bien, " dijo Andrew.

Bunny asintió y observó la nieve a sus pies. Los dedos de sus pies habían empezado a entumecerse hacía ya media hora, pero se rehusó a moverse del sitio donde había visto a Armando la última vez. Su mente se sobresaltó al pensar como él de algún modo había logrado hacerse tan importante para ella en tan corto tiempo. Sus sentimientos por él corrían profundamente, tan profundamente como los sentimientos podrían ir. Y aunque ellos no habían hablado de amor, estaba allí.

De pronto, ella oyó los tres silbidos.

" Lo logró, " dijo ella mientras levantaba sus faldas y hacía su camino a su caballo.

" Andrew, por favor ayúdame. "

En el instante siguiente, él la había levantado encima de la yegua. " Ten cuidado, Bunny. Mantén los ojos abiertos y tu arma lista todo el tiempo. "

Ella tragó y asintió, luego miró a Lita. Ella le dio a su amiga una gran sonrisa.

" No los haré esperar mucho tiempo. "

La risa de Lita la siguió por el paso. Ella miró sobre su hombro una última vez a su mejor amiga y a Andrew, pero ellos ya estaban fuera de su vista. Con un profundo aliento, se volvió y miró fijamente hacia el largo paso.

El silencio era ensordecedor. Los escalofríos corrían por su piel, pero no eran por el frío. El lugar era misterioso, y lo era aún más por el hecho de que el Tnarg podría estar acechándola.

Bunny sacó la daga de su vaina y la agarró con su mano derecha. Ella se enrolló las riendas del caballo alrededor de su mano izquierda y mantuvo sus ojos alerta como le había aconsejado Andrew. Todo lo que veía era nieve y hielo. Las paredes del paso parecían ser de varios pies de espesor y de quince metros de alto según su estimación. Aunque había algunos sitios donde algo o alguien podría ser capaz de ocultarse, aquellos sitios eran pocos y distantes entre ellos.

Con cada paso de las piernas robustas de la yegua, Bunny se sentía más confiada. Ella instó a la yegua a un medio golpe lento y dejó su mente vagar por los recuerdos de la noche en que ella y Armando habían hecho el amor.

Armando tiró de su caballo para detenerlo cuando oyó el silbido. Su corazón se alojó en su garganta mientras trataba desesperadamente de girar su caballo. Él estaba en una de las partes más estrechas del paso. Otros cien pasos o algo así y habría logrado cruzar.

Una vez que consiguió sostener su caballo, dándose la vuelta, se inclinó sobre su cuello y lo urgió a correr. Tenía que alcanzar a Bunny antes de que lo hiciera el Tnarg. El Tnarg era listo, pero Armando nunca imaginó que habría sabido acerca de su silbido.

Con la sangre tronándole en los oídos, hizo correr más rápido a su caballo. Tenía que alcanzar a Bunny antes del Tnarg. Bunny se hizo a la vista, y él supo el instante en que ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Ella tiró ligeramente de sus riendas, pero cuando miró hacia atrás y dejó salir un grito, Armando conoció el verdadero miedo.

"Bunny," bramó mientras sacaba su espada y apretaba al caballo con sus rodillas para que fuera más rápido.

Él descubrió al Tnarg arrancando a Bunny de su montura. La rabia estalló dentro Armando cuando la criatura redujo a Bunny una y otra vez mientras la sentaba a horcajadas en la montura. El Tnarg bloqueó a Bunny de la vista de Armando, y él temió que fuera demasiado tarde para salvarla, pero él la vengaría.

Mientras se acercaba, él pateó para liberarse de los estribos y se lanzó sobre el Tnarg. Armando se agarró del cuello del Tnarg y lo hizo rodar lejos de Bunny. El Tnarg gritó y trató de acuchillarlo con sus garras. La sangre de Armando clamaba por venganza cuando se paró de un salto y enfrentó a la criatura.

"Atácame, tú despreciable pedazo de estiércol," gruñó Armando. "Sólo la más vil de las criaturas se atrevería a atacar a alguien más débil."

El Tnarg gruñó y se puso de pie. " Sólo la más lista de las criaturas sabe burlar a sus enemigos. "

" Nosotros no éramos tus enemigos, hasta ahora. "

El Tnarg carcajeó y comenzó a rondar a Armando.

"¿Realmente piensas que puedes detenerme de matarla? "

El alivio bombeaba por Armando. Bunny no estaba muerta. Aún. " Si, lo pienso, " contestó él.

" ¿Incluso si eso significa rendir tu propia vida? "

" Si, " él contestó sin vacilación.

Los ojos rojos de la bestia se estrecharon sobre él. " Te mataré primero a ti, luego a ella. Sólo tengo que matar a una de las compañeras para terminarlo todo. "

" ¿Por qué? " preguntó Armando . " ¿Por qué querrías ver Milenio de plata acabado? "

" Debería ser obvio. "

Armando agarró su espada con ambas manos. " Si no respondes mi pregunta directamente, entonces procedamos. "

" Como desees, " dijo la bestia justo antes de saltar sobre Armando.

Armando blandió su espada hacia arriba y luego hacia delante mientras daba un paso al lado. Él vio su hoja rebanar la gruesa piel del Tnarg, pero si esperó matar al Tnarg con eso, él se había equivocado.

La bestia miró abajo al corte que comenzó a curarse y se rio. "¿Realmente piensas que podrías matarme? ¿Tú? ¿Un mero mortal? "

Un nudo de temor comenzó a formarse en el hueco del estómago de Armando. Comprendió demasiado tarde su error de pensar que él podría acabar con el Tnarg. Armando echó un vistazo a Bunny cuando ella comenzó a moverse. Él le había fallado. Ninguno de ellos sería capaz de llegar a las puertas de Milenio de plata .

Aunque él le pudiera haber fallado a ella y a su familia, no caería sin luchar. Él se volvió hacia el Tnarg y levantó su espada.

" No eres tú lo que quiero, " dijo la criatura. " Vuelve a tu casa. "

" Si quieres matar a mi compañera, entonces es a mí a quien quieres."

" ¿Morirías por ella? "

Armando asintió. "Con mucho gusto".

" Entonces así será. "

Cuando el Tnarg reinició el ataque, fue con mucho más poder. En vez de golpes sin mucho entusiasmo, aquellas garras mortales ahora apuntaban a su corazón. Armando logró mantener la mayoría de los golpes lejos de él con su espada, pero el Tnarg tenía más fuerza que él. Ya Armando estaba empezando a cansarse, y el Tnarg se veía como si su fuerza sólo creciera.

El Tnarg tiró un golpe y le dio a Armando en la mandíbula, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Él aterrizó con fuerza sobre la nieve compacta y luchó para coger su aliento. Él sabía que la muerte lo esperaba. Él miró hacia Bunny para encontrar su mirada en él. Él no quería que ella lo viera morir. Con un gruñido, él rodó sobre su estómago y corrió hacia ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y protegió su cuerpo del Tnarg.

" Te amo, " dijo él mientras esperaba el golpe del Tnarg.

Después de varios momentos, Armando levantó su cabeza para ver que estaban solos. Él alcanzó su espada y esperó a que el Tnarg atacara otra vez. Sin embargo, sólo el silbido del viento a través del el estrecho paso sonaba alrededor de ellos.

" ¿Qué le pasó? " preguntó Bunny.

" No lo sé. " Él miró a la distancia y vio dos caballos tronando hacia ellos mientras ayudaba a Bunny a ponerse de pie. " Es Andrew y Lita."

" ¿Podemos marcharnos ahora? "

Él sacudió su cabeza. " Primero, tengo que saber si estás herida? "

" No. Cuando me lanzó del caballo, golpeó la daga que me diste fuera de mi mano. Lo siento. ".

" ¿Lo sientes? " él repitió mientras la tiraba a sus brazos. " No tienes nada de que disculparte. El Tnarg debe haber silbado ya que nunca logré salir del paso. Te encontré en cuanto pude. "

" Realmente tengo que salir aquí. "

Armando podría sentirla temblar. Ella sostenía la capa de Armando en un apretón de muerte, y él sabía que ella no podría manejarse por mucho más ese día.

" Si. Ahora que Lita y Andrew han llegado, crucemos el paso. "

Bunny esperaba que el Tnarg saltara sobre ellos, pero hicieron el resto del camino a través del paso sin ningún percance. Armando informó rápidamente a Andrew y Lita lo que tendrían que esperar, pero no fue hasta que ella vio las altas y doradas puertas ante sí que Bunny supo que estaban realmente a salvo.

"Dios mío," murmuró Lita.

Bunny sólo pudo quedarse mirando. Si las puertas que cerraban la ciudad estaban tan maravillosamente decoradas con antiguos dibujos celtas, muy similares a la marca sobre su brazo y el de Armando, ella sólo podía imaginar cómo luciría el resto de la ciudad.

" Pareces impresionada, " dijo Armando a su lado.

Ella asintió. " Lo estoy. "

" Entonces espera hasta que veas Milenio de plata en sí mismo. Pienso que disfrutarás tu nuevo hogar. "

Bunny tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y espoleó su caballo a andar. Cuando ellos se acercaron, las puertas se abrieron. Ella miró alrededor, pero no vio a nadie que manejara las puertas. Armando se puso rígido de repente y ella le echó un vistazo para verlo mirando algo sobre su cabeza. Ella siguió su mirada y descubrió al Tnarg en la cima de una montaña mirándolos.

" "Puede entrar aquí? "

" No, " dijo él y apretó su mano.

Ella se volvió hacia él y sonrió. "Bien".

" Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, Bunny, " dijo él. " Mira a tu alrededor. "

" Es más cálido, " dijo ella de pronto.

Armando sonrió. " La Fae hechizó eso. El frío no nos alcanza aquí. "

" Gracias a Dios, " murmuró ella.

Bunny giró su cabeza y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el exuberante y verde valle, por cielo brillante y azul, y por el cálido clima. Una piedra única brillante y azul adornaba el camino que bajaba por el valle y luego arriba por la montaña hasta el… palacio. Ella parpadeó ante la estructura majestuosa frente a ella. Hacía que el castillo de Cenicienta en el Mundo Disney se avergonzara. Ella nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y magnífico en su vida, ni siquiera pensaba que algo de esta magnitud existiera.

"Wow, " ella susurró cuando sacó sus ojos del palacio hacia las estructuras que se veían como puntos por el camino y el paisaje. Unas eran lo que ella llamaría pequeñas casitas de campo mientras otras estaban a una escala mayor que parecían negocios en vez de casas. Y sobre cada una de todas estas estructuras blancas había símbolos similares a los de su brazo. La atmósfera era de paz y tranquilidad. Todo era simplemente estupendo.

" ¿Qué piensas? "

Ella oyó la ansiedad de la rica voz de Armando. Ella sonrió y dijo, " Pienso que es todo perfecto. Tú nunca me dijiste que era tan hermoso. "

" Tienes que ver la ciudad para entender completamente. "

" Ya veo, " ella dijo mientras advertía a la gente caminando hacia ellos.

Ellos no estaban vestidos como ella. En vez de los lados abiertos y el corte de su vestido ellos llevaban largas y flameantes mangas, y un intrincado bordado en el dobladillo de las faldas. Ella no recordaba mucho de historia, pero si cualquiera de las películas que ella había visto estuviera en lo correcto, las ropas de los lugareños era más antiguo de lo que ella llevaba.

" El príncipe Armando está en casa, " gritó alguien.

Bunny sintió como si hubiera sido golpeada. Ella se volvió lentamente a Armando.

" ¿Príncipe? "

Él se encogió de hombros y rehusó encontrar sus ojos.

"Si".

"¿Él dijo príncipe? " Lita preguntó desde atrás.

Bunny pudo sólo asentir con su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a Armando. " ¿Hay algo más que yo debiera saber? "

"Sólo que mis padres probablemente exigirán que nos casemos inmediatamente"

Ella se rio entonces. "¿Este será aproximadamente el modo de pedirme que me case contigo? "

" Te pedí que te casaras conmigo el día que te pedí regresar aquí conmigo. "

La sonrisa de Bunny murió. " No lo sabía. "

" No tiene importancia, " dijo Armando con una pequeña sonrisa. " Logramos llegar aquí. No he visto mi familia durante años y estoy ansioso de verlos. "

" Entonces llévanos a ellos. "

Armando le dio a su mano otro pequeño apretón antes de liberarla y saludó a la gente que los rodeaba. Bunny devolvió sonrisas y saludos mientras seguía a Armando camino abajo hacia el palacio. Milenio de plata era más grande de lo que ella primero se imaginó, pero la belleza sólo aumentó a medida que se acercaba.

Cuando ellos llegaron a los pies del palacio, Armando se apresuró a su lado para ayudarla a desmontar. Cuando ella se deslizó por su cuerpo, el suyo revivió de deseo. Para su placer, los ojos verdes de Armando se oscurecieron y un gruñido bajo salió de él.

" Te deseo, " susurró él.

" Ni cerca de lo mucho que yo te deseo a ti. "

" Pronto, mi amor, " dijo él y besó su frente. " Por ahora, debemos saludar a mis padres. "

Bunny no sabía que esperar de sus padres, pero no esperó encontrar a la sonriente gente que estaba delante de ella. El rey se veía soberano en su magnífico traje púrpura y la corona de oro mientras la reina estaba elegantemente de pie a su lado con su vestido lavanda y su corona más pequeña.

Ella estaba de pie y miró a la pareja cuando Armando corrió hacia ellos. El saludo trajo lágrimas a sus ojos mientras recordó a sus propios padres. Fue sólo entonces que ella divisó otra pareja detrás del rey y la reina. Era obvio por sus ropas y el modo en que el hombre sonrió a Armando que ellos eran de la familia.

" ¿Mamuro ? " ella oyó exclamar a Armando.

Los dos hombres se abrazaron y se palmearon la espalda el uno al otro. De pronto, cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Bunny quiso correr y esconderse. Ella sólo podía imaginarse qué parecía después de viajar por las montañas y pelear contra el Tnarg. Sintió algo tocar su mano y tomó la mano de Lita mientras ella y Andrew llegaron detrás de ella.

" Bunny, " Armando llamándola.

Su boca se secó mientras trataba de hacer mover sus pies. Era peor que una entrevista de trabajo con el presidente de una empresa. Ella forzó sus pies a moverse y puso una sonrisa en su cara cuando se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo. Armando vino para encontrarla y tomó su mano.

" Te amo, " susurró él en su oído.

Ella sonrió, lo miró y comenzó a relajarse. " Yo también te amo."

"Bienvenida a la familia," dijo el rey mientras avanzaba hacia ella para abrasarla.

Armando permaneció mirando a su compañera cuando ella aceptó los abrazos de su madre, padre, hermano y cuñada. Él frunció el ceño. Él aún no sabía el nombre de la esposa de Mamuro .

" Bunny, " Armando dijo. " Déjame presentarte a mi padre, Rey Etlio y mi madre, Reina Cálice "

" Por favor, " dijo la reina, " ella no debe ser tan formal con nosotros, Armando. Puedes llamarme Cálice, pero espero que llegues a llamarme Madre. "

Armando vio que Bunny parpadeaba rápidamente para contener las lágrimas que la amenazaban. " Eso sería un honor, " dijo ella.

" Y este, " Armando dijo girándose a su hermano, " es Mamuro , mi hermano mayor. "

" Encantado de conocerte, " dijo Mamuro inclinándose sobre su mano. " Déjame presentarte a mi esposa, Usagi. "

A Armando le agradó la mujer de pelo rubio a quien Mamuro llamaba su compañera. Ella hacía buena pareja con su hermano.

¿" Dónde están Darién y Endimión? " preguntó él.

" Ellos no han vuelto, " dijo su padre.

Armando suspiró y puso su brazo alrededor de Bunny. " Pensé que yo sería el último en llegar. "

"Yo pensé lo mismo, " dijo Mamuro .

Su madre miró sobre su hijo. " ¿Armando, querido, quién es aquella gente que está con los caballos? "

" Oh, " exclamó Bunny mientras corría hacia Lita y Andrew. " Esta es mi mejor amiga, Lita, " dijo Bunny cuando se acercaron. " Y este es Andrew. "

" Todos ustedes deben estar muy cansados, " dijo Cálice. " Retirémonos al palacio. Encontraré recámaras para Bunny, Lita, y Andrew enseguida. "

Armando se dio vuelta y miró hacia su ciudad mientras su padre y Mamuro se ponían a ambos lados de él. "Nunca pensé que volvería. "

" ¿Tuviste problemas para encontrarla? " preguntó su padre.

Armando resopló y contó como Kunzite le ayudó cambiándolo de tiempo y del Tnarg.

"¿El Tnarg viajó por el tiempo tan fácilmente como lo hiciste tú? " preguntó Mamuro.

" Si, " dijo Armando. " Pensé que nosotros moriríamos en el paso. Nada de lo que hice lo detuvo. "

"Fue lo mismo cuando combatí con uno. "

" ¿Tú, también?, " preguntó Armando. " Esto quiere decir que irá tras las compañeras de Endimión y Darién. El Tnarg me dijo que yo podría regresar ileso, pero que tenía que matar a Bunny."

" Qué lo detuvo? " preguntó su padre

Armando se encogió de hombros. " No tengo ni idea. Me moví hacia Bunny para protegerla y en el momento siguiente se había ido. Solo deseo que hubiera un modo de advertir a Darién y Endimión. "


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Capítulo 11

Bunny despertó con el sonido de los pájaros fuera de su ventana. Ella rodó sobre su espalda y se estiró. Su mirada recorrió los hermosos cortinajes crema y malva oscura de la cama y pensó en Armando. Ella había querido pasar el tiempo con él anoche, pero, después de la cena, él y su padre, su hermano, y Andrew fueron encerrados en el estudio del rey. Ella sabía de lo que ellos hablaban - del Tnarg.

Mientras Armando había estado discutiendo sobre el Tnarg, ella había estado con Cálice, Usagi y Lita discutiendo la boda. Mamuro y Usagi habían regresado a Milenio de plata solo unas pocas semanas antes que ella y Armando. Cálice no había perdido tiempo en llevar a Usagi y Mamuro al altar, y parecía que iba a hacer lo mismo con Bunny y Armando. No es que a Bunny le importara. Ella había esperado toda su vida por Armando, y ahora que lo tenía, ella no quería dejarlo marchar.

Bunny tenía muchas reservas acerca de ser una princesa, pero Usagi le aseguró varias veces durante la noche que ella estaría bien. Sólo esperaba que Usagi tuviera razón.

Una princesa. Nunca en todos sus sueños Bunny se había visto a sí misma como una princesa, sin embargo eso era exactamente en lo que se convertiría.

La puerta de su recamara se abrió de repente, y Armando rápidamente se metió adentro. Él sonrió al cerrar y poner el cerrojo.

"Te extrañé anoche," dijo ella cuando él caminó hacia la cama. La boca de Bunny comenzó a hacer agua mientras Armando se sacaba la túnica y tiraba las botas y los pantalones.

" No hables, " dijo él acostándose al lado de ella. " En lo único que pensé durante toda la noche fue en llenarte con mi vara. "La ronca voz de Armando y sus ojos llenos de deseo trajeron a la vida el cuerpo de Bunny instantáneamente. Ella abrió su boca para recibir su beso y pasó sus manos sobre su piel bronceada. Los músculos de Armando se movían y se agrupaban bajo los dedos de ella mientras sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo.

Sus pechos se hincharon y sus pezones se endurecieron bajo su delgado camisón mientras la mano de Armando raspaba a través de sus sensibles pezones. Un gemido salió de sus labios mientras su mano masajeaba primero un pecho, luego el otro.

Armando terminó el beso y se arrodilló para mirarla. Su respiración se entrecortaba.

"Te deseo tan desesperadamente que no creo que pueda ser gentil."

"No deseo gentileza," dijo ella pasándole un dedo por sus labios. "Yo sólo te deseo a ti."

Las grandes manos agarraron sus hombros y la pusieron de rodillas delante de él.

La boca de él bajó sobre la suya dura y exigente, prometiendo un placer tan intenso que ella tembló por ello.

Los labios de Armando dejaban un rastro de caliente deseo mientras él bajaba por su cuello a sus hombros. Vagamente, ella fue consiente de él levantándole el camisón y sacándoselo por su cabeza antes de tirarlo al suelo. Bunny llevó hacia atrás la cabeza mientras su boca y sus manos continuaron obrando su magia en el cuerpo de ella.

La larga y caliente longitud de su vara palpitó contra su estómago. Ella la alcanzó y la tomó en su mano y la apretó con cuidado. Él aspiró un aliento y gimió.

Bunny movió su mano arriba y abajo de su longitud, su sangre bombeaba fuerte en sus oídos mientras su cuerpo latía de necesidad.

Ella besó su cuello y movió sus labios a través de su pecho y abajo por su estómago. Cuando ella alcanzó sus caderas las manos de él agarraron sus hombros, y durante un momento ella pensó que él la detendría. Ella chasqueó su lengua sobre la cabeza de su vara y lo oyó gruñir. Ella no le dio tiempo de detenerla cuando abrió su boca y lo tomó dentro.

El sabor salado de él era excitante y sólo estimuló aún más su pasión. Pero no le fue dado mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su poder recién descubierto sobre él porque Armando la empujó de espalda sobre la cama y entró en ella con un larga y fuerte embestida.

Bunny dejó salir un largo gemido. Él comenzó a empujar dentro de ella aumentando su ya creciente deseo hasta donde ella pensó que reventaría. Su mundo se desmoronaba alrededor de ella mientras su clímax explotaba. Ella sintió a Armando dar una embestida final y se unió a ella mientras gritaba su nombre.

Cuando la última de sus sacudidas la abandonaba, Armando rodó a su lado trayéndosela consigo. "Buenos días," dijo mientras le retiraba el pelo de su cara.

"Buenos días. Pienso que me gustará despertar cada mañana justo así."

Armando rio. "Estoy listo para la tarea. ¿Dejó mi madre planeada la boda anoche?"

"Sí. Será muy grande."

"Como sólo la realeza lo es," dijo él. "¿Te molesta que sea un príncipe?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No. Fue sólo la sorpresa. Tú nunca dijiste nada acerca de eso."

"Pensé que podría ser mucho para ti de una vez, luego con el Tnarg acechándonos, no tuve mucho tiempo de decírtelo."

"Cierto. Pero ahora estamos aquí."

Él la apretó contra él y la besó en la frente. "Si, estamos en casa."

El silencio descendió sobre ellos y ella se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo.

"¿Estás preocupado por tus otros dos hermanos?"

Él asintió.

"¿Hay alguna forma de poder ayudarlos?" ¿Enviar una palabra a alguna parte?"

"No. No tenemos idea de donde están o si el Tnarg ya ha llegado a sus compañeras. Sólo el Fae podría encontrarlos ahora."

"Entonces pregúntale al Fae."

Él sonrió suavemente. "Puede venir a eso, o el Fae pudo haberlos encontrado. Fue Kunzite quién me ayudó a viajar por el tiempo, así que quien sabe que él no ha ayudado a Darién o Endimión."

"Espero que llegue luego. Tu madre está muy preocupada."

"También lo están mi padre y Mamuro. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es tener esperanza y rezar."

Bunny descansó su mejilla sobre su pecho y sonrió. "Tu madre tiene la boda planeada para pasado mañana. Ella está haciendo un vestido de novia para mí."

"Y lo tendrá hecho, esto te lo prometo. Ahora, apresúrate y vístete, dijo Armando levantándose de la cama. "Quiero llevarte afuera para que conozcas a la gente."

"Y quiero ver más del palacio."

"Hmmm," dijo él mientras le oliscaba el cuello. "Podríamos tratar el palacio primero. Hay muchas habitaciones vacías y corredores oscuros."

Bunny cerró sus ojos y suspiró. "Me gusta esa idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia no me pertenece es una transcripción de Donna Grant **s**in fines de lucro o promoción**

HISTORIA 1 PRINCIPE DE LA PASION

HISTORIA 2

PRINCIPE DE LA SEDUCCION

Epílogo

La boda había sido un enorme suceso, uno que podría haber rivalizado con la princesa Diana de Inglaterra. Bunny se fue sintiendo cada vez un poco más princesa y con la corona sobre su cabeza manteniendo su largo velo en su lugar, ella se veía como una también.

Había conocido a su primer Fae. Kunzite, el verdadero Fae quien había ayudado a Armando a encontrarla. Él no era como ella se figuraba que podría parecer un Fae. Él no era pequeño con alas de telaraña, sino alto, delgado, y tan hermoso que podría haber dejado a Adonis en vergüenza con su largo y lacio cabello e inusuales ojos azules.

Kunzite no se había quedado mucho tiempo, pero antes de irse les aseguró al rey y a la reina que trataría de localizar a Darién y Endimión.

"Princesa Bunny," dijo Armando mientras se inclinaba a besar sus labios. "Me gusta eso."

Bunny sonrió. "A mí también. A propósito, has visto a Lit Andrew? No los he visto desde la boda."

"Yo creo que fueron a explorar el palacio."

"Yo lo recomendé mucho después de la diversión que tuvimos."

"Pienso que Andrew planea pedirle a Lita que sea su esposa."

Bunny estaba encantada. Ella sabía que ellos tenían profundos sentimientos el uno por el otro, ella solo no se había dado cuenta de cuán profundos esos sentimientos eran. "Estoy muy feliz por ambos. Sé que Lita dirá que sí."

"Suficiente charla sobre ellos. Hemos estado celebrando hace dos horas y no creo que pueda esperar un momento más para hacerte el amor."

"Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando?"

Él tiró de ella hacia sus brazos y reclamó sus labios en un profundo beso. "Te amo, mi princesa."

"Y yo a ti, mi príncipe."

FIN Historia 2

Nos leemos en la historia 3 EL PRÍNCIPE DEL AMOR


End file.
